I love thee
by Giry Triche
Summary: As the quote stated, the hottest love usually has the coldest end.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Been a while. This is to celebrate my completing the three categories for Death Note and Teen Titan Go! collection: series, manga/comics and live movies! Well, save for TT because they don't have a live movie, just the cartoon one. Pity. It was supposed to be Lerman Logan's role, being Robin, as was rumored, but WB cancelled out on it. Been hearing that they'll reconsider it though, but it won't be WB anymore, I think. But if they ruin the Death Note movie, the one that they'll actually undertake, I hope they'll get their balls cut off by rabid fan people in the U.S.

Anyway! I'm going to tweak things here. I've been watching Romeo and Juliet, from the oldies up to the spunky version, when Leonardo di Caprio still managed to make my knickers fall off. Oh, and watched "Shakespeare in Love" for the 2nd time in my life. You'll see. That's why I love fan fiction, baby. Almost anything goes. Hope you like it!

Set after the so good-cop-bad-cop thing routine Lawliet put them through.

**Lethean.**

_A rush of black silk._

_Whispers of wind._

_Accompanied by the fluttering of cloth._

_It was cold._

_A smile._

"_For you and I are past our dancing days…"_

_A smile._

*Knock*

"Come in…"

Misa Amane pushed her torso off the bed, wincing as the bruise acted up. She frowned when she saw the familiar mop of messy black hair. "What do you want?" L walked over to her, his hands in his pockets. "How're you feeling, Amane-san?"

"Your friend did a great job."

L sat on the foot of the bed, his back to her. "I was merely asking how you are faring."

Misa gingerly laid back and blandly replied, "I think you should leave."

"Not until you tell me how you are…"

Silence.

"Why, Ryuuzaki?"

A slight turn of his head, and she continued, "Why would you hurt me like that…"

Silence again, until L softly replied, "I had to do it…" Misa bit her lip and asked, "Why did you want to hurt me…"

"I didn't want to…"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I had to."

Misa frowned and coldly said, "You're confusing me. You should get out." She was irked when she heard a faint chuckle, then L's voice turned serious, "Amane-san… There's a huge difference between _had to_ and _wanted to._"

"What do you mean, Ryuuzaki?"

He faced her, his deep, tired, black eyes boring into her hard sapphires. "I _had_ to do it because it's part of my job as a detective. It's also how I work. I wouldn't be as successful as I am now if I exercise pity on every suspect I meet. Especially, to those who have the large percent of being the perpetrator."

"…"

The black eyes then steered to the bruise on her rib. "I didn't want to do it because I didn't really want to hurt you… I don't want to hurt anybody. It was very uncomfortable listening to your cries and screams. Believe it or not, Amane-san…I'm still human." He turned his back to her. "At least. I think I still am…"

Misa felt her heart melt, and she scooted over to him When L felt the indentation of the space behind him, he turned, and flinched a little when Misa cupped his face in her small hands. One of his larger hands covered one of hers over his slightly hollow cheek. "Amane-san…"

Misa leaned her forehead on his. "Ryuuzaki-kun…" L silently hitched a breath and waited. "I understand now…" L slowly trailed his hand on her shoulder, then down, feeling her warmth through the thin white thing she calls a nightgown.

Warmth.

He closed his eyes and breathed deep.

She smelled so wonderful. A heady mixture of vanilla and cream. Unlike what she usually wears, which was an overpowering, concentrated scent of strawberries. Maybe there's something more to her than her usual stunts at cuteness. Maybe she's just a scared little girl of vanilla who got pulled into this mess because of her devotion.

Maybe she's…human.

L's eyes snapped open when he heard a sharp gasp. He looked and saw that his hand touched the bruise. He gently pushed her to her back and lifted the cloth away from the bruise.

"This is my fault…"

"Everything's fine, Ryu_Ahhhh…."

L gently placed his lips on the bruise. Misa took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the slight sting, then the gradual warmth. She whispered, playing with L's hair lightly, "What are you doing, Ryuzaki-kun…" L peered up at her with his huge black eyes and replied, "Don't we kiss bruises of people we care about to make them feel better, besides medical attention?" Misa blushed and giggled, "Ryuzaki-kun… You are so childish…"

He then looked up at her, meeting her eyes. He asked, "Why do you love Yamagi-kun, Misa-chan?"

Misa scrunched her face a bit to think. He was as handsome as they come, but that will make her sound shallow than people already see her. He was smart to the point that he reaches Ryuzaki's standard, but there were a lot of smart men to begin with. He was definitely not sweet, unless it can benefit him. So she decided to say the most used line in the history of Love.

"I just do."

L sat in his usual position, his finger to his mouth, murmuring, "But if you love someone, there has to be a reason. Otherwise, it would be a pointless one, ne?" Misa flushed a little and replied, "But that's not the point of loving. If you only love one part, then that's not love at all. Love is when you love the entire person, Ryuzaki-kun."

L nodded, flooding Misa with relief, until he asked, "But what drew you to him, Misa-chan?" Bulls-eye. Months passed, but she felt that what drew her to him in the first place were his looks and brains, and now, they didn't seem to appeal so much. Misa sighed. She has to fes up.

"Alright, Ryuzaki-kun… You win."

L tilted his head lightly to the side. "What do you mean, Misa-chan?"

"I liked him because he was so handsome and bright. But now… I don't know. I guess it wore off. Light-kun's not sweet at all. Maybe that's why I'm not so sure now why I actually _love_ him. If I still do…" She stole a small peek at the silent man. "You won't tell on me, right? I know he doesn't care, but I don't want to sound like I'm abandoning him or something."

"Of course, Misa-chan. I hate liars anyway."

Silence.

"I hope this also won't change your view of me, Ryuzaki-kun?"

L declined his head and replied, "Of course not, Misa-chan. I'm a detective. I'm not allowed to be biased. Just observant."

Misa smiled, leaned towards him and pecked him lightly on the lips, then lying back down. She said, "You're a good friend, Ryuzai-kun. Weird as hell, but you're a good friend."

L touched his lips and murmured, "You're as childish as I am, Misa-chan."

Misa smiled, turned to lie on her stomach, hugged a huge pillow and replied, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: On I go. Thanks to my first reviewer, iatethecookie :x

**Masque**

"_I can change it back."_

"_No."_

"_I need you with me."_

"_You can do it without me."_

"_I can't live…"_

_Silence._

_A hand on the trembling fingers._

"_I have seen how much you've become. I am proud of you. But if you really do care, at least give me this one last request to at least have a rest from it all. I hope that will be enough."_

"_Then what's the point of me being here?"_

"_The world."_

_A small thunk as something soft and hard at the same time falls to the ground._

_Silence._

_A drop falls to the floor._

"I want to help."

"Out of the question."

"You don't think I'm good enough."

"Maybe."

"Stop being damn evasive!"

L swiveled to face Misa, looking her up and down. This girl, five years his junior, had more spunk than him. Her eyes, devoid of their blue contacts, were hard chocolates, the skins of her cheeks daintily blotched with red, her small, full red mouth curved down. L popped a bonbon in his mouth, chewed infuriatingly slow and said, "Amane-san, I don't believe that a woman like you can be trusted to do such things."

"You trust the Weddy woman!"

"She has useful talents. I don't think I can use your acting, singing and modeling skills."

"_You?_"

L raised an eyebrow. "I lead this team, remember, Amane-san?"

Misa blushed but plowed on, "I can do better than she can."

"Really now…"

"I can actually give you results!"

"Hm. Nope." He turned back to the computers.

Misa fumed then her shoulders slumped. She quietly asked, "Am I so useless, Ryuzaki-kun…" L snapped up and he turned his chair to her. Misa was looking down on her feet. Before he could say anything, she walked out of the office.

_It was desperate. Fast. Frantic._

_A thirst that cannot be foregone by just one simple draught._

"_This must be how Helena Bonham Carter felt in __***Lady Jane Gray**__…"_

_A chuckle._

L was looking up the patio of his suite. He was waiting for Misa to come out, as he noticed that she developed a habit looking out at night. He nearly spat his lollipop out when he heard a groan.

"Ay me…"

"She speaks!" L paled. Somehow, he blurted it out.

Misa started and looked down. A ruffled L was staring up at her blankly, a lollipop slack in his mouth. She frowned.

"You know, if I wasn't so pissed at you right now, I'd actually find this scenario pretty funny."

L chuckled, "Me too. My outfit should consist of tights." Then he turned serious. "Misa-chan… I'm sorry for my behavior today."

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"Will you leave me so unsatisfied…" He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and held it out.

Misa giggled a little, straightened, blushed and said, "Whatever, Ryuzaki. Just because you know I watch chicklit, doesn't mean it's enough to please me right back in your scrawny, malnourished arms."

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow, "You actually watched those?"

Misa blushed deeper and cried, "I hate you!" She made a move to turn away, when L cried out, "Then let me be put to Death!" Misa halted and looked back down. L was on one knee, arms outstretched. "Have more care to stay than will to go…"

Silence.

Misa didn't move.

"I'll recite more words if you don't forgive me, and completely ruin your tastes for such movies. What say you, Misa-chan? Thou shalt let me explaineth?"'

"So you think I'll stop liking those movies just because of you? And they say I'm conceited. Good night, Ryuzaki. Unlike most of us, I actually want to sleep."

"I know you won't like it anymore because I'll start stating ***facts about how it's not such a good movie and work**."

Misa frowned, "Fine, fine. Just shut it already. What do you want?"

Ryuzaki stood up, then said, "Wait there!" He ran to one post and stretched. Misa's eyebrows shot up, and she leaned against the railing, hissing, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Proving how sincere I am." L started to climb the post, his hands gripping the stone.

Misa gasped and berated him, "Are you an idiot? Get down!"

"Too late." He was already half-way there.

Misa leaned forward again, her chest heaving, scared for the black haired man climbing the post up to her balcony. Somehow, looking at the determined face of her friend made her heart skip beats, partly from worry, and partly from something else entirely.

L, meanwhile, didn't miss the rapid rising and falling of Misa's ample chest, held together by the tight stretch of her nightgown. Her cheeks were flushed, wind blowing her hair around her face, he eyes shining. He gulped and felt his palms slick up. She was beautiful. He shook his head and started to climb again. He didn't want to die yet.

When he was nearing the railings, he felt two soft hands clamp on the sides of his head and pulled him up. L uttered a small sound of discomfort, but Misa cut across him, "You're a real idiot, you know that?" L huffed a little, heaved himself by grabbing the railings and asked, "Why don't you let me up?" Misa frowned and replied, "Know what? Since you're such a daredevil, I'll let you stay there. Now, speak! Before I change my mind about worrying about your stupid bony ass and beat Kira to killing you."

L sighed and started, "See… The reason why I didn't want you to join was… Well, I was worried for Misa-chan."

Silence. Eyes looking into his.

"I'm still Misa-chan's friend. I don't mind if I get hurt, but you…"

Misa slowly turned her face to his, waiting.

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

Misa felt herself slowly melt and asked, "Do I really look that weak to you?"

L frowned and replied, "Of course not. But I do worry. Forgive me, Misa-chan." He slightly bowed his head. "Despite everything, I'm still human enough to worry."

Misa took a step closer. "Why do you value my life more than you value yours? You don't usually play the hero."

L nodded. "I don't. And I never will. But I am a friend. And people love Misa-chan. No one loves me enough to worry."

Misa got closer to him, gently cupped his face and placed her lips on his slightly sweaty forehead, whispering there, "Ryuzaki-kun… Don't say that…"

"It's the truth. I only know Watari so well. Nobody else. I know I've lied tremendously before. But I still do try to stick to facts."

Misa trailed her lips from his forehead, to his cheek, to his neck, and said, her lips on his pulse point, "I love you, Ryuzaki-kun. Does that make a difference?"

L stilled for a bit.

"I love you because you're my good friend. I don't want you to die…" She then circled her arms around his chest as he lifted a bit, her head above his chest.

Silence. Peace.

L put his an arm around her, his cheek on the crown of her head, breathing that rich vanilla scent.

*KNOCK* "Misa, it's me, Light. Open up."

Both started, and Misa threw over her shoulder, "Wait!" She turned back to L. "Go back down. Let's talk more tomorrow, okay?"

Before L could reply, Light knocked again. "Misa, what's taking you so long?"

She gritted her teeth a bit and threw another reply over her shoulder, "I come! Just wait, okay, Light-kun?" She turned back to L again and placed a kiss on his forehead, then said, "Go! Before Light sees his partner hanging like Batman on my balcony railings!"

L whispered, "I'll humor you…"

Misa cocked her head to the side, waiting.

L took a deep breath and said, "So… Adieu…"

Misa giggled and replied, as L descended a bit, "Parting is such sweet sorrow…"

His head was at the level of her knees now, his eyes up at her, "Thus it shall be good night…"

Misa smiled, leaning, as her hand was still in L's bigger one. "'Till it be morrow…"

Fingertips touching. "Adieu…"

Hands clutching the grilles, the bottom of Misa's nightgown brushing his knuckles, "Adieu…"

Then his mop of black hair was gone.

Misa felt confused, not minding how she looked, leaning over the railings, her hand still stretched out. But Light's renewed knocking on her door shook her from her trance and she rushed to open the door.

Light let her peck his cheek, then made himself comfortable on the couch. Misa plopped herself next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders out of pure habit. Strange though, that he didn't shrug it off. He even hesitatingly wrapped his arm around her tiny waist pulling her closer. Misa slightly frowned, wondering what brought this.

"I've been thinking…"

"You're always thinking, Light-kun."

"Hear me out."

Light looked at her, and Misa looked into his eyes, searching.

He said something.

She spaced.

"What?"

Light sighed and repeated the words again.

Silence.

And a hidden scowl from the shadows accompanied the widening eyes.

AN: The letters with the **bold **and asterix were notes, for those who would like to check it out for authenticity of material:

^Film starring Helena Bonham Carter and Cary Elwes (Oh damn, he was still such a total eye candy back then.) her as Lady Jane Gray and he was Guilford Dudley. I loved the chemistry.

^Just my own review over the story of the popular "Romeo and Juliet" by my ex-boyfriend William Shakespeare and discussions over it with my now boyfriend, who is a graduating Literature Major (Yeah. I totally dig the literature buff types). Read it again, and then count the days. A week. Shakespeare was making quite a fool on adolescent love pattern: heartbreak then strong infatuation, then "love" then bed, then Death. Urgh. Sorry if I ruined it for ya. But read it and search the analysis. Had a hard time analyzing this, since the lover didn't want me to use the net for it. Not to worry! There's the brighter side to it, but I'll be straying if I discuss it hahaha.

See you in the next chap, luv.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Prithee, utter joy is to be what I am, than the unguents that shield from knowing eyes. In short, I can be myself in this world without having to deal with the other world haha.

For my writer, who wished to remain anonymous but wants the reply in this chapter (I applaud you, sir/lady, for you made a paradox. I like that.): I do not have any sites for the lines/meanings I used here. And yes. Believe it or not, friend, I know most of Shakespeare's works by heart. I have my parents to thank for that, being only a child of three then, my bedtime stories consists of Shakespeare, Poe, Medieval to Renaissance literature. Yes, it expanded over time. But I was trained not to read any fairy tale books and teenage lit as religiously as my peers. Just a bite or two.

Thank Heavens for the Internet, because I can watch and read what piques my interest and totally write here haha. The lover calls it a guilty pleasure. Damn him haha. No wonder I'm disturbed now as a teenager. Advanced reading at a critical impressionable age. But I love it.

Moving on! Thanks for the reviews.

**Drawn Swords**

Contemplating.

Always contemplating.

Without the skill of contemplation, how can things be done in perfect accordance.

It may not be perfect for some, as it involves grisly methods just to get to the goal.

But that is why he is Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, and most importantly, he is L.

He has the power of contemplation in his hands. And he would use its power now, aside the usual, tedious reasons why he had to use it.

"Maybe I _want _ Yamagi-kun to be Kira…"

He turned away, counting in his head.

"Ryuzaki…"

He turned. And was met with a crushing punch to the face that sent him to the other side of the room.

"That hurt." He added in an undertone, "But not as much as I'm going to make you hurt, you knave, you Prince of Cats." As Light dragged him up by the collar, he snapped down and delivered an equally smashing kick straight at Light's face.

As Light delivers another punch at his face again, and held him by the collar, L calmly stated, "I'm quite strong you know…" He delivers another kick. "It's called capoeira, Yamagi-kun. Learn it."

As the two were still duking it out, Misa watched, wide-eyed. She wanted to grab Light's sleeves to pull him away from Ryuzaki, when she saw the power of the punch, then wanted to drag Ryuzaki away when she saw that despite the malnourished physical state of him, he can kick harder than a pregnant kangaroo on potent hormones. Misa sprang up, trying to think, as she held her head in her hands, trying to will the decision to come. But somehow, as both the boys now held each other's collars, she caught a glimpse of Ryuzaki's abdomen.

It had an outline of abdominal muscles, the barely there hairline trailing down his navel, disappearing in his baggy blue jeans. As it was hidden again, due to him picking the phone up, Misa blushed and murmured to herself, "How the hell can someone that seemingly physically inactive have abs…" She mentally gave herself a slap and murmured again, "Of course. _Seemingly. _He just showed that he can kick the crap out of a shorter but healthier looking guy."

"_The most beautiful eyes. With shiny hair that would make anyone want to touch it, feel its softness. A docile but strong spirit when confronted. The most perfect hands that can be that of an artist, a writer, so on. A smile that can light up the whole universe. And the wit of a thousand Mephistopheleses."_

"_The critical version of Mephistopheles?"_

"_The worldly portraiture of Mephistopheles."_

"_Then aren't we in trouble…"_

That night, L was sitting on his couch, in his usual position, looking out the glass balcony door. He slightly frowned and muttered, "That was most refreshing in the most twisted way possible." His eyes widened when something white trailed until to the floor of his balcony. He walked to the door and saw Misa climbing down the material, wearing shorts that barely covered her buttocks, and a tank top that lifts every time she hoisted herself down. L shook his head a little, then opened the door, coolly saying, "You could've used the door."

Misa plopped down on her behind, huffing. She glared up at him and said, "I was being romantic like what you did."

L cocked his head to one side and said, "Like me then? So you've come to say you're sorry for something." He then shrugged, pulling out a lollipop. "I don't see anything to forgive. Neither would I permit you in here, even if you had to use that sheet coil into wings. But to be more prudent, use the door, Amane-san. I don't want you to fall screaming to your death, as it would disturb the rare peace."

As he turned to go, he felt a sudden push, sending him sprawling on the couch, and hearing the door shut, he turned to face a flustered girl. Misa dropped to her knees, pulled L's legs down and draped herself across it, her eyes pleading up at him. Suddenly, he found it a little harder to think. And he suspects that it wasn't just because he wasn't sitting "normally".

Misa held his hand in hers and said, "I'm sorry for Light-kun. I don't understand at all. He's usually calm and collected." Then her eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Kinda like you, until I had to see you wig out like that!"

L shook his head slowly and replied, "I did not 'wig out'. I was merely reciprocating."

Misa smiled and giggled. "Never thought you can be SO strong, Ryuzaki-kun. I won't piss you off, then. I have to be beautiful since it earns me my money."

L felt himself weaken at her sweet smile and jolly eyes, but he didn't want to forget. "I think you should leave, Amane-san."

Misa's smile faded into a sad expression. "Why are you mad at me? Okay… I'm sorry I didn't step in to stop Light-kun."

L sighed and said, "Again, I don't care if we have to start fencing to the death. This is more of decorum."

Misa frowned and sat on her behind, crossing her arms across her chest. "So those times, when you held me and kissed me when you were on MY bed, and the time when you risked breaking your neck, hanging on MY railings, just to apologize, THOSE times were inappropriate, according to what you're saying now, but you only said it?"

L quietly replied, "This is different now…"

"What kind of difference are you saying? Is it because I'm Light-kun's girlfriend? You already proved that from what you put me through." She ignored his slight fidgeting at the statement. "But you didn't say anything, until now."

L bent a little, leveling his face with Misa's. "Were you listening to me? I just said it's different NOW, Amane-san. I didn't say it was different back then."

Misa turned a confused face up at L's. "I don't understand you…"

Silence.

L leaned back down, still looking at Misa, willing her to step away from him and get out.

Then realization dawned on her face. "Oh…Oh!"

L waited.

"You heard last night…"

L nodded once and replied, "Correct. That's why it's different now…"

To his surprise, Misa giggled. Then a full-blown laugh.

He watched as she slowly composed herself, wiping tears from her eyes.

"And here I thought that world-class detectives are so observant!"

L blankly said, "It's way past your bedtime, little girl."

Misa grabbed his hand. "Will it make things better if I said 'no'?"

"Bedtime?"

Misa blushed. "N-no… I meant… You know…"

L popped his free finger in his mouth and murmured, "Well… This is embarrassing…"

Misa giggled, stood up and led L by the hand to his bed, hugging him as they both fell on their sides. "Really. I said 'no'. I didn't want to."

L held her hand and asked, "But someday?"

Misa looked down and softly replied, "I don't know… I'm not even sure of myself right now…"

L slightly smiled as she hugged him close, whispering, "You're not scrawny after all. Not exactly plump, but you're so huggable, I can't stop…"

"Avarice is a deadly sin, Misa-chan…"

"Deadly… Then I guess I'm Kira. Cuff me."

Despite that flare of suspicion that the words caused, sweetly, innocently said even, something else accompanied it. It was very slight, but L knew it was definitely there.

Arousal.

"_Anger doesn't become you, boss."_

"_You're not as idiotic as I think you are."_

_The young man frowned. "Not nice. Anyway, not sure which is which, so I'll just say anger, ne?"_

"_Whatever floats your boat."_

"_You're one staaaange pickle."_

"_And you're a Neanderthal who didn't stay in his ice cube. Goodbye."_

_The young man grumbled as he walked away. "Geez, bitchy much?"_

AN: Do some parts of my work raise wonderings? If that's so, then I have done my duty as a writer for you people who so graciously took time to rea. I can post the meanings somewhere in this work, just put it in the reviews or message me before the ending of this fiction piece. I get lazy when it comes to numbers, so I'll pick a random one: 10 people who review and/or message me regarding which fact/facts, I'll post them. I won't tell which chapter though ;). But on my honor, I shall post, when I get the requests.

But if this bores you to endless tears, condemn me to Gehenna, if I failed. Forgive me! It's only stock knowledge. I only research vigorously when I read a new book or watch a new movie that's not a remake, unless if unfamiliar, and those gems rarely happen, as the world is so limited. Hmf. But rest assured, they're quite veritable.

Au revoir, petite ami/es! Jusqu'au prochain chaptire!

(Hope I got that right. I just finished Basics and unto Advanced. Just so to watch French movies without having to look down all the time and when I do get to study Literature in France someday. Ruins the artistry due to distraction, especially if the translations were not worth an effing farthing after all, and I'm not into dubbing since I prefer to hear the voice that syncs with the actual lip movements. Adds a touch of reality, even if made by human imagination, even if just so slight, if the film's actually worth watching.)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: "I will take a potato chip...AND EAT EEEEEEET." That line never ceases to entertain me.

**Tale as old as Time.**

"_**What is a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name, would smell as sweet."**_

_The person put the borrowed weathered volume down, and murmured, "Why does it have to be a name..."_

"Ryuzaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn..."

L rolled his eyes before facing Misa, who was standing behind him. He snatched a candy from the bowl next to him and muttered, "What do you need, Amane-san?" Misa smiled, pinched his cheek and replied, "You can stop the last name calling and bland suffixes. You know what to call me." Despite himself, L smiled and replied, "Cute. Now, let me go back to work." But as he turned his chair back to the monitors, he felt Misa take hold of his shoulder and spun him around again. He can smell that strawberry scent she uses outside the bedroom walls and door, her uncovered pupils boring into his black ones, "You have to call me that first."

"Not now."

"Yes now."

L smirked. "Make me."

Instead of goading him on, Misa looked concerned and touched the groove that formed on the side of his lip and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not."

Misa blandly replied, "Nice try. I'm not as dumb as people think I am, but I can see something's bothering you. It's the same look you pulled when you kicked Light-kun in the face."

L smiled a little and touched Misa's hand that was still on his cheek, "You don't look dumb. I liked you when we saw each other at school, right? Besides, you only act dumb. There's a thin line, but there's still a difference between acting dumb and being actually dumb."

Misa lightly pounded him on the head. "Idiot. So, what's wrong?"

L sighed, sensing that he couldn't deter the blonde girl from getting the answer and replied, "The usual. And you already know that."

"There's a life outside these humongous glass walls, you know, Ryuzaki-kun. You should take a break."

L shrugged, picked up his teacup and said, "I don't take breaks unless I want to."

"You have to. You don't want it because you're being a stubborn baby, but as you said before, you're still human."

"I thought I looked like an oversized raccoon."

Misa giggled, remembering last night when she made him watch Pocahontas with her and said that he looked like Miko, the heroine's pet. She lightly touched the bags under his eyes and said, "But you're a very cute HUMAN raccoon."

L tilted his head to the side and said, "First, you insult my taste in wardrobe, now my physical appearance. What's next?"

"C'mon. Just one relaxation time with me. And can you please sit up like a normal person?"

"I told you_"

Misa sighed and said, "I know, I know. You're reasoning thing drops down to fifty percent or whatever. But do you want to end up like Quasimodo? And you're already quite short."

"I'll have you know that I'm actually ***5'11**. And I don't need looks, as that will fade over time. I really don't have much to begin with anyway."

"Yeah. You don't."

L slightly bowed, acknowledging the answer, secretly wishing that she had said otherwise. But he was surprised when Misa knelt in front of him, and cupped his face in her hands, touching her nose with his. "But when I got a better, and I mean, MUCH better view of Ryuzaki-kun... You're the cutest boy I've ever seen..."

L silently gulped, then said, as blankly as he could, "Light-kun?"

"Well, he must be real hot for me to fall so hard at first sight. And I'm pretty sure he has that appeal on other women as well. But it doesn't stop me from taking a really good look at you, Ryuzaki-kun..." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

After a while, L lifted one hand and placed it on the right side of Misa's slender neck, then wrapping his fingers around it. Misa giggled, "That tickles!"

"Hm."

"So, what do you say, Ryuzaki-kun... Let's go out?"

Before he could answer, Light's voice rang in the office, accompanied by footsteps, "Misa, you in there?"

L quickly pulled apart, facing the monitors again, making Misa squeak and hold unto the back of his chair. Light opened the door to find L seemingly looking at the computers with his habitual intensity, and his supposed girlfriend hanging unto the back of his chair. Light sighed, and said, walking over to the two of them, "Misa-misa shouldn't bother Ryuzaki-san when he's working. C'mon." He held a long fingered hand out to Misa.

She looked at L, who felt her stare. He said, as he reached for a marshmallow, "Be back by nine, kids."

Light rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Ryuzaki. C'mon, Misa. I, too, don't want to be late. You know that."

Misa looked down, took Light's hand, who easily pulled her up. She didn't attempt to hold his arm, as she knew that he'll rebuff her, as usual. But looked back, as she walked away with her boyfriend, to the man who did the opposite. She softly said, "Bye, Ryuzaki-kun..."

After hearing the door shut, L put the half eaten cake down. Misa actually sounded...sad. He slightly frowned and hugged his knees, his dark eyes glinting from behind his messy black bangs. L sighed, ran his hand through his hair and pinched the antenna of his phone with his thumb and forefinger, bringing it to his face. After tapping one number, followed by a voice from the other line, L said, "Watari, I need you to do something for me..."

_***"It's either you have me, or not at all! It's either you want me whole-heartedly, or never. It's either you love me, or forget me! I will have no half-measures with you!"**_

"_Come on..."_

"_Shut up! Just. Shut up!"_

_A slight struggle, and a slap, the higher voice gasping._

AN: As usual, the asterix and the **bold **meaning my notes and acknowledgements for the said statement/word/phrase:

I just read that in Death Wiki, I think. Or was it another site. Anyway, I also noticed that when he's hunched, he's usually only a wee bit shorter than Light, or even eye-level. Imagine if he stands up?

From "The Other Boleyn Girl" by Philippa Gregory. The one in the book, it's not in the movie. Here, Anne was raising up a storm at Henry VIII again. She was a bit more of a bitch here, the challenge of holding one of the most man-whorish egotistic King in history at hand. I liked the way she formed those words, and I decided that I want it here.

Thanks for those who reviewed and messaged! See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Holy Week. And a fight with the beau. Fantastic. This shall be my lovelife until he works out the issues.

Anyhow, thanks to those who reviewed! Especially to QueenVamp and luv-u-alwayz94. My constant reviewers. Bless you.

**Kamasutra.**

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Hold still!"

"I feel stupid. I even look more idiotic than that of your claim of looking one earlier before. Imagination is not hard to come by."

Misa stood back, crossed her arms across her chest, lifted one eyebrow and asked, "Do I have to use a ball to get you to shut up, Ryuzaki-kun?"

L sighed and lifted his head, trying not to move so much, as the bindings around his wrists chafes when he tries to wriggle free.

After having Watari bring up some food in his suite, he texted Misa to come to his room after the date to hang out, and do what she may. He almost regretted it when Misa showed up, wearing a small, blue, sheer nightgown that covers the top of her legs, but she was carrying an array of beauty products in one arm and a basket of nail products in another.

Misa added another dollop of cold cream underneath his eyes, muttering, "Do I have to dunk you in a vat of this just to wipe your bags away? And your skin is sooooo dry!" L rolled his eyes and replied, "I can buy the whole factory, and dunk YOU in it if you don't stop poking at my eyebags. I worked hard for these."

Misa giggled and started to spread the cold cream on his whole face. "Ryuzaki-kun, you told me I can do whatever I want. I had to tie you up so you won't even think of double-crossing me." Misa then scooped some night lip ointment with two fingers and placed them on L's lips, gradually spreading them.

L felt his back hit the couch and saw Misa grasp a foot. His eyes widened and asked, "What are you planning?" Misa said, gritting her teeth as she started scraping the nails with a flat metal thing, "I'm trying to get rid of these nasty cuticles."

"You do know I won't hesitate to kick you halfway to Japan if you don't let my foot go."

Misa smiled wickedly. "Why, Ryuzaki-kun... Have a tickle?"

"Nice try."

Silence ensued. Then L heard a small sniffle and some warm drops on his foot. He looked and saw Misa, still removing cuticles, with tears falling from her cheeks. L fidgeted a bit and asked, "What's wrong, Misa-chan?"

"Remember...that night?"

"The one with Light-kun?"

"Yeah... Well, I've made up my mind..."

L waited. Somehow, his heart was pounding mercilessly.

"I don't want to..."

L fidgeted. "Why don't you get these off me, Misa-chan?"

Misa reached behind him, her breasts on his lap, her chin on his abdomen, her eyes looking up at him. L gulped, and felt the layers of cream melt. If they didn't cake and turn into a rubbery mask. He was about to say something, until she pushed away from him and threw the rope over her shoulder. Somehow, L found himself opening his arms for Misa, as if it was so natural and she slipped in, and felt her head on his shoulder, as she settled herself on his lap. She twirled a lock of his har around her finger, saying, "I don't know how to tell him. I don't like disappointing people. Especially him. I feel like I owe him something." L ran his hand down her bare shoulder and said, "You don't owe anyone anything, Misa-chan..." He thought for a while. "Let me give you a full body massage."

Misa whipped her head up to him. "Are you trying to perv on me?"

"My work consists of many things, Misa-chan. Seeing a naked woman will be nothing."

Misa blushed and said, "Of course. Dead bodies and all those strip searches and stuffs." Then she perked up. "Alright then!"

L grabbed a towel off the couch, ready to hand it over, when his eyes caught a full on view of Misa grabbing the thin straps of her nightgown, pulling it off her shoulders and let it slip from her lithe body. She was clad in nothing but a pair of black panties that seems to be smaller because her perky ass was pressing against it. L caught a pair of fairly large breasts with pink nipples until Misa put an arm around them, turned to him and said, "I'm almost ready! I have a bottle of strawberry oil on my bedside table." L tugged at his collar and managed to eke out, "Go to the bed." He flinched. His voice sounded so husky, like he just made passionate intercourse with the woman in front of him.

Misa, who didn't seem to notice, shrugged, arranged herself on the bed, hugging a pillow, on her stomach. L let out a small sigh, took the bottle and spread a generous amount on his hands. He knelt, each knee on either side of her small waist, and started to knead her shoulders. Misa sighed and settled deeply into the pillow, as he started to go lower.

After a while, L managed to relax. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor, feeling the heat. Hearing the soft thump, Misa's head lifted from the pillow, until L touched her cheek, saying, "None of that. I'm working." As she laid back down, he started to work his palms in firm, slow circles around her shoulder blades. He gently spread her arms on the bed, then with some pressure, slowly glided his hands all the way to the tip of her fingertips, until his chest was pressing gently at the back of her head, his breath touching her hair. Misa gasped as he gently guided her to a kneeling position, her back pressing against a toned chest. He felt her stiffen. L gently cupped her chin in one hand, running his free hand down her hip.

"Relax. I won't be able to continue if you keep on going cold on me."

As he felt her body gradually become pliant in his arms, he then snaked his hands in her hair, massaging her scalp with his fingertips. Misa slowly closed her eyes, smiling a little. L then bent her head, leaning down to take her lobe between his teeth and kneaded it. Misa felt her breath catch in her throat, her hand grabbing the back of L's head. She pulled the handful of soft, black hair there, her breath coming out in short gasps. L stopped, his whisper in Misa's ear, "You want me to stop, Misa-chan? I'm not even done yet..."

"No, no... Go on..."

"Are you feeling relaxed?"

"Almost..."

"Let's get to it then..." He lightly touched her breast with a slick and warm hand. Misa gasped and unconciously started to grind herself against L. But he made her lie back on her stomach. As she was about to ask, she felt his hands starting to rub firmly down her legs, her appendages quivering as he slowly carressed her inner thighs. As he put more and more pressure, the harder his breathing came. He slid his hands over her perky ass, then back to her shoulders.

With one hand, he reached underneath and gently kneaded at her breasts, lighting one of the red candles on the side table. Misa's nostrils flared, taking in the aroma, then a small sigh as L started to run his knuckles across the line of her back. Misa slowly turned to lie on her back, L's arms on either side of her.

She smiled a little drowsily and reached up to cup L's face. She brought his face down to hers and kissed his lips. It was his turn to stiffen, but he relaxed, and pulled Misa closer to him.

Soon, Misa was on top of him, his hands laced with hers, as she nibbled at his neck. She kissed a particularly hard bite mark, purring, "Ryuzaki-kun... You're too experienced to be called a virgin..." L chuckled, "You thought I never had intercourse?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that's a story for another time..."

"Agreed... Now, it's just this..."

Misa placed her hands on either side of his head and delved deep into his mouth with her tongue. She was surprised when he fought back with ferocity. He took this advantage and flipped her on her back, prying her hands away and cupping her small face in his long-fingered hands. One hand trailed lower and cupped one breast, gently pinching the hardened nub, making Misa gasp into his mouth. His hand trailed lower, then gently slipped it underneath her panties. Thanks to the oil, he didn't need to prepare her for the entrance of one long finger. Misa pulled at his hair, making him growl against her lips, nipping the soft petals. He felt himself grow hard with the warmth that surrounded his finger. But something felt different. It was too tight. Not a single crease. But smooth walls all around. Out of curiosity, he delved a little deeper, making Misa's back arch and her fingernails digging into his shoulderblades.

He pulled away, and Misa whined, her hands tightening their hold on his hair. He gently pried them off, pulling her up to his chest with equal care, and asked, "I know." Misa looked up to him with large eyes.

"And here I thought..."

"Are you mad?"

"No... I'm ashamed."

L pushed himself off the bed, groaning a bit because the movement made the fabric of his jeans rub against his erection. He buttoned it properly and picked his crumpled shirt off the floor. As he pulled it over his head, he saw that Misa had the towel wrapped around her form, her cheeks red. Somehow, her ruffled form made him long even more, that he averted his eyes to the spot between her eyes.

"Is this the part where you kick me out?"

L sighed and went back to the bed, grabbing Misa's nightgown from the floor. "Of course not, Misa-chan. I was surprised, not mad." He unwrapped the sheets around her and pulled the gown over her head. Then he walked over to the couch, plopped there in his usual position and said, "You should sleep."

"Why don't you come here? I can sleep there."

"No, it's fine."

_A distant shape._

_No, it couldn't be._

_But the pace went faster._

_The rustle of flimsy plastic as it bangs against something._

_A crinkly crash._

_Rouge was everywhere._

_Trampled._

_Beaten._

_Late._

AN: Thought it was sex? Sorry. Haha. Sure, Kamasutra can be about sex positions and such, but it can also teach the gold that is erotic massage. How can a troglodyte like L know about that, some of you might ask? He's a world famous detective, who has to study a lot of cases and facts etc. He knows about capoeira. And he strikes me as someone who has to learn everything about one piece of fact he wants to the toned body, look closely at the episode when he "groped" Misa's ass. His shoulders planes were showing a bit buff.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Listening to "Could it be" from the Kim Possible movie. Missing the beau. Dammit.

**Could it be?**

"_What are you planning to do then?"_

"_Let me think..."_

"_Now."_

"_...Apothecary."_

_Silence ensued._

"_What? Make yourself clear."_

Misa's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, wincing as she felt her head throb. She looked at the couch and saw L. It looked like he never moved. Misa slipped out of the bed and walked over to him. She sat next to the man.

"Good morning, Misa-chan."

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes?"

"What does this mean? For us?"

L nibbled on his thumb, and replied, "Nothing."

Misa felt the sides of her mouth turn down.

"After what I found out last night, and considering the fact that I am not your boyfriend to begin with, whatever change will be...inconvenient...for both parties. And for any party in between."

Misa took L's hand. "What if I don't care?"

"But I do. I don't want any trouble. Or any more distractions, for that matter."

Misa felt her eyes moisten. She placed the top of L's hand on her cheek, her hands holding it there. L looked at her, and wiped the tears off with his thumb.

"Misa-chan. You know I'm not that kind of man."

"Can't you give this a chance?"

"Answer this: are you feeling whatever it is you're not supposed to be feeling because of last night?"

"No... I_" But L cupped her face in his hands and cut across, "Don't say it."

Silence.

"So...where do you propose to go from here?"

L let go of her, put his arms around his knees and replied, "Nowhere."

"As if nothing happened?"

L bowed his head.

After a while, Misa asked, trying to control her voice, "Will you do something for me, Ryuzaki-kun?"

L waited. He felt Misa take his face in her hands, making him tilt down a bit, and felt her soft lips. He slowly closed his eyes. She was sweet. Not like the taste of any of the candy he consumes. It was something else entirely. His hand found its way in her hair, his fingers tangling with it. Misa detached, placing little pecks on his cheek, eyes, nose, neck, then settled on his lips again, whispering there, "I want to remember this... What could have been, I mean..."

That morning, in a meeting, from the corner of his eye, L watched as Misa was silent, sitting on Light's lap. She was absentmindedly playing with the boy's hair, and he didn't fight her off. When Misa met his unwavering stare, she smiled hollowly in return, then turned away.

When everyone else went out, L was back in front of the monitors again, chewing his thumbnail. He caught the smell of coffee and turned to see Misa placing the cup and the bowl of sugar cubes next to his hand.

"Thank you, Misa-chan."

"It's not a problem."

L wanted to say something else, but she turned away and walked out, leaving him alone.

Days turned to weeks. Misa seemed to be regaining her old self again, her cheeks stained red like her lips. She can joke around Matsuda again She was sweeter to Light once more. L watched with a slight resentment.

That night, as L was preparing his tenth cup of coffee, he saw in one of the monitors Misa walking out the headquarters. He pondered for a bit, checked the news once more then rushed out of the office.

Misa was hugging herself, looking up at the starless night.

"Star-crossed lovers."

She turned and started when L was suddenly beside her, hands in his pockets, looking up like she was looking up.

He shrugged. "It just seems so inane that Shakespeare would make story about hormonal teenagers who claim to fall in love at first sight, then die after a week. What was the point?"

Misa looked down. "He wanted to show how dangerous unbridled love can be, I guess. It takes young people. Promising ones. How dangerous a heartbreak is."

"Then they were fools. Love isn't the only thing worth living for."

"Ryuzaki-kun, when you love something, or someone, it makes Life worth living. Without it, you can breathe, talk, eat, but you're just alive. Love keeps you living."

"Somehow, it's more appealing to be alive than to live. At least, when you're alive, you can still find that so-called Love. Rather than to die too young because of Love, and never having a second chance at it."

Misa nodded once. "I knew you would say something like that."

"What do you mean?"

Misa shook her head and continued to walk, L falling in step beside her. "It's unimportant now."

"It only becomes unimportant depending on the interest of the person."

"Then it's unimportant. I'm not interested anymore."

"Why mention it?"

"Just to counter what you said."

"It's not really countering when you agree with your opponent."

"Just drop it, okay?"

"Misa-chan. You know I rarely 'drop' anything."

"Well, I'm not in the mood."

Silence.

"Do you smell that?"

Misa looked at him. "I don't smell anything."

"It's going to rain." L pulled out an umbrella from his pocket and opened it.

"What? I don't see_" A steady downpour came.

L gulped, seeing that the thin white shirt Misa was wearing was showing the slight color and outline of her bra, the cleavage that was pressed against it.

Misa sighed and said, "Let's go back."

"We're a bit too far. I guess you spaced out."

Misa blushed and angrily exclaimed, "What do you mean by only me? You were with me, weren't you?"

"I was accompanying you. Following your lead."

"Great. Well, I'm running back."

"At least get under this umbrella with me."

"No thanks."

As Misa started walking, until she felt the rain stopped pelting her. She looked up, and saw L holding the umbrella over her head, getting soaked. "I don't want Misa-chan to get sick."

Misa slightly frowned, her body shaking. L saw her eyes brighten, and prayed that the water falling from her cheeks were 100% rain.

Misa lashed out and swatted the umbrella away. She turned an enraged face at L. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't quite get your drift."

"I know you do! That's always your problem! You know the answer, but you keep playing dumb!"

"I owe you this, I guess. I do it to obtain whatever information is still there."

Misa grabbed his collar. "What else do you have to know? I don't want to spell it out anymore... I'm too tired of your games..."

L placed a finger underneath Misa's chin and gently said, "Despite everything, besides that unfortunate event that was the interrogation, I never played you, Misa-chan..."

"Then why do you keep doing this to me..."

"Whatever your mind is telling you, silence it. Nothing more, besides a friend watching out for a friend."

He felt Misa's nails scrape his collarbone, saw her jaw harden, then gradually softened her hold, her fierce look melted away, her whole body slumping a bit. She whispered, "I guess... I was foolish to think that... That... Ryuzaki-kun..." She lifted a palm to her face and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry..." Then she turned her back to him and started to walk away.

L's hands formed into fists inside his pockets. It was all wrong.

It was his turn to lash out, grabbed Misa's wrist and pulled her to his chest, his hands tightly gripping her head. He leaned down and kissed her hard, earning a shocked, albeit, delighted gasp from her, tasting that sweet flavor he was so partial of. "I was wrong..." Her ear. "I was stupid..." Her chin. "I miscalculated..." That delicate juncture from neck to ear. Then he moved back to her lips, touching them with his, breathing on it, "I'm lost..."

Misa sobbed and wrapped her arms around L's torso.

Back at the headquarters, in L's suite, they were bathed in the solitary gleam of the moon.

L peeled the thin shirt that clung to Misa's frame, allowing it to fall with a distinct slap on the wooden floor. He then gently turned her around and undid the clasp of her pink bra, the garment following suit with the shirt. He placed his lips on her pulse point, slightly nibbling it, as he hooked his thumb on the band of her small violet panties, pushing it down. His fingers combed her wet locks, as he turned her back to face him, then put his hands on her hips. He kissed her lips once more, slowly backing her to the bed.

As she fell on top of the rich coverlet, he raised one creamy leg and pulled off her sandal, then the other. Misa backed further, resting on the pillows and opened her arms to him. L crawled towards her, but just when he was about to put his arms around her, she placed a small hand on his chest, making him go to a kneeling position, Misa in between the vee of his legs. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him, exposing the ivory skin. As her eyes went to his collarbone, she saw the scratch marks she did earlier, and placed gently kissed on the lines, murmuring apologies with each kiss. As her lips were still on the marks, her hands went down to the button of his pants and undid them. L gently pushed her back to the pillows, and without taking his eyes off her face, pushed the pants down along with his boxers, and they joined to the other garments on the floor.

He spread her legs to settle comfortably as he pressed his chest to hers. He kissed her neck, his tongue gently lapping the earlier mark his teeth made there, and his hand gently kneaded her breast. Misa gasped and hugged him tighter. She made him look into her eyes, her fingers nudging his chin, as she tried to form words, "Ryuzaki-kun... I..."

He placed a finger on her lips, soon to be replaced with his lips.

There were no words.

As they were not needed.

"_I don't_"_

"_I know you don't. It's admirable of you. But I do. I regret to tell you, you don't have a say in the matter."_

"_I have the greater power..."_

"_But I have the greatest cause."_

"_... I'm listening."_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Again, thank you to my constant two reviewers. You make V-day come early!

**QueenVamp: **Interesting... I have the complete stuff, but I haven't gotten there. Thanks for the tidbit! I can totally imagine L doing something inane like pretending to "rape" a FBI agent to learn. Thanks for the lovelife *rah rah* too hehe. I'm a patient woman who won't expect much.

**AnjuHime: **Maybe this chap will answer that ;)

**Vertigo**

"_Can you feel that?"_

_Silence._

"_Can you feel this?"_

_Strained._

"_And this..."_

_Undone._

Misa woke up smiling, feeling something soft tickle her neck. She looked down and saw L lying her stomach, his arms around her. She could feel his soft breath brushing her navel, his hair was sprawled on her chest, and he would shift every few seconds, tickling her ribs a bit. Misa ran her hand through his hair, the other hand tracing L's surprisingly delicate features. His eyes fluttered open, and he turned his head, so his sharp chin was now digging at her stomach. Misa giggled as he nuzzled his face there, his hands poised on her hips.

Then he started to drop wet, open-mouthed kisses starting from the space below her navel, then upwards, stopping briefly at the valley between her breasts, then up to her dainty collarbone, her neck, chin, then finally reached her lips, grasping her head in the process. When he let her go, with only lips touching, Misa breathlessly giggled, "Good morning to you too..."

In reply, L kissed her temples, her nose, cheeks. With a final kiss on her lips, he scooted away from her, sat on the foot of the bed and cracked his neck. He held his shoulder and started to rotate it, when Misa pressed her fully naked body on his back, whispering, "Let me help you there..." She gently kneaded his stiff shoulders, making him tilt his head back, resting on her shoulder. She nuzzled her face on his cheek, making him turn to her, and kissed his lips.

He lifted one arm, placed a hand behind her head to kiss her deeper. He then swiped his boxers off the floor and pulled them on, saying, "Misa-chan, we have to keep this discreet as possible." Misa yawned and stretched. "Of course, Ryuzaki-kun..."

"Misa?"

"Hm?"

"Call me L..."

Misa smiled and laid on her side, replying, "Alright then, L-kun."

"When will you tell Light-kun?"

Misa paused then looked into L's large, betrayingly innocent eyes. Eyes that have seen everything. From the best, to the worst. Eyes that may have seen people rejoice because he cracked a case, eyes that must have seen the light go out of the eyes of the innocents who pleaded into his eyes to live, from the defiant ones who have themselves watched those lights go out from the innocents that were their victims. His hunched physique must be evidence to bearing all those. The screams, the praises to his faceless names, the yells of the criminals who dared to fight him. Cheering for his name. Demands of showing his identity to the world. Mad yelling for his blood.

As if drawn by an invisible string, Misa stood up and walked to L, who had already put his pants back on. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. She could hear his steady breathing, that steady heartbeat. She placed her lips just above his heart. L felt his breath hitch, then coughed to hide it.

"Misa-chan... You never answered my question..."

"Oh yeah... I'll tell him when this is all over... This Kira case..."

L smiled and hugged her. "Not that I find it unpleasant, I rather like it. But what brought this?"

Misa looked up at him and traced the dark circles around his left eye with one finger. "Your eyes..."

"What about them? I hope you don't say I impersonate a panda. That would be rather discomfiting."

Misa giggled. "No, no. I mean... They tell me so much. I'm just not sure if I can read them right."

L took her chin with two fingers, leaning down, until their noses were touching and breathed, "Tell me..."

Misa cupped his cheek in one hand. "They're so sad. It's as if they've seen the whatever the world had to offer. And they weren't pleasant ones..." Her lower lip trembled.

L touched the two rosy petals with his thumb. "You're quite right... But in my line of work, _***meine seusse**_, it's to be expected. More bad, than the good. I've accepted it."

"But it doesn't mean you always have to see it every time..."

L fingered a lock of her hair and brought it to his lips. "I don't see them now..."

Misa blushed.

Without warning, L tackled her to the bed, kissing her everywhere.

That afternoon, as the whole investigation team were eating lunch, L was at his usual perch, near the monitors as usual. He was watching Misa perform in a shoot, a small smile on his face. She was partnered with Hideki Ryuuga, the man he once impersonated. He frowned as Misa tilted her face up to him, her eyes closed. That look of hers that pleaded for her lips to be kissed. That look that she would give to him. L suddenly wished he broadcasted that name for Kira's benefit.

When the others left for work, Light to his university, he prowled around, checking the wall clock every now and then.

He sat on his perch, his thumb in his mouth.

Two hours.

L decided to raid the stash Watari prepared for him.

Thirty minutes.

He was spinning around the chair.

**DING.**

Said chair came cluttering to the floor with a defeaning crash, accompanied with a dull thunk as a bag hit the floor.

"Gods! What in the world_"

But L cut Misa's words by taking her in his arms for a kiss. He grabbed her wrist and nearly dragged her up to his suite, in which he threw the door open and kicked it close.

Misa giggled as her half-naked body hit the silken sheets. "My, aren't we frisky..."

L buried his face in her hair, his shirt off, and started to trail his hands down to her naked breasts. "You sleep here from now on, okay? You will come straight here. In my room. In my bed." He then all but ripped her skirt off of her body, earning him a small gasp from the woman beneath him. "In my arms."

Misa flushed as he grabbed the string of the small bikini she wore underneath the skirt. L looked at her and said, "Did you wear this in front of that Hideki character?"

"I had to. My costume was too flimsy, and I had to appear almost naked."

"He can have that then. But this." He yanked it off of her in one pull of the string in between his thumb and forefinger. "This is my right. Mine."

Misa cradled his face in her hands. "What's gotten into you, L-kun?"

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I just saw the footage of you with that actor... I know I'll never be as good looking, or as sought after..."

Misa blushed. Then she lowered his face to hers, noses touching. "L-kun... You will never compare to Hideki. Never."

L's broad shoulders slumped.

"Because you're too good to compare to a bumbleheaded idiot like that."

L looked into her eyes, and gave her a small smile. Misa guided him unto his back and pulled his pants, along with the boxers, his full glory saluting her. She gasped. "It... It's..." L chuckled and used the moment to pin her on her back again, him under her. "My, my... If that delectable reaction is what I'll get, I'll gladly walk around naked from now on."

"Please don't... That looks like it'll dominate the whole world..."

L leaned down to place his lips on Misa's ear, breathily whispering, "That only world I want to dominate is right underneath me..."

Misa stuck her tongue out, then shakily wrapped her fingers around the object probing her stomach. L gasped as she started to hesitatingly pump it. He hissed, "Stop that if you value my sanity..." Misa looked up at him with wide eyes, saying in a genuinely worried tone, "I'm not pleasing you?"

"On the contrary..."

Misa blushed again, but continued to pump, faster now. L threw his head back, his breath coming out in short, labored breaths. Misa then used her thumb to carress the head, still continuing her ministrations.

"Misa... Keep away?"

"Why?"

"I... I..."

L let out a groan, and Misa shot up a little with a small shriek as a load of wetness hit her stomach and torso. L flipped unto his back, gasping heavily. Misa touched the stickiness on her stomach, looking at it curiously. L abruptly stood up and fetched a towel. He was wiping Misa's stomach, when he murmured, "I'm sorry..."

Misa smiled a little, then touched his cheek. "If it gave you pleasure, I don't mind..."

"It was dirty..."

Hesitation. "Then L-kun... I really won't mind..." Misa touched his shoulder.

He shook his head. "No. Not until it's right..." He threw the towel in the hamper.

"When will it be the right time, then?"

L peered at her. "I'll tell you when it's ripe... I don't want to lose control until then."

Misa shivered at how his deep voice seemed to sound deeper when he mentioned control.

L saw this and smirked. "It doesn't mean we can't have fun until then..."

Misa almost mirrored his smirk, deciding to join the pitch. "Learning is essential..."

"Yes..."

"Yes..."

Once more, no words.

But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hershey's Chocolate Bar: Giant Size. Key to a girl's broken down heart. That was gay. I know.

Stupid of me. I forgot to put the meaning of _meine seusse_. It means "my sweet" in Swedish. I think it's Swedish. Or german.

You who cannot take sex! If you value your innocence, leave now, before it's too late! It'll be pointless to tell those who are under 18 to shoo, because we all know people still find it thrilling to stick their hands in the cookie jar ;)

**Nigh.**

"_I don't owe you anything."_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll take this. Not you."_

"_Fine by me."_

"_But if you give me a good reason, I'll reconsider."_

"_I don't have any. Not anymore."_

"Why are you talking to me again?"

"C'mon, Ryuuzaki-san! This is pure gold!"

Matsuda was next to L, flipping through pages of a magazine. "Aha!" He triumphantly pointed at the page. L read, "'Six Ways that will make you Mac Daddy'." He looked at the older man. "Matsuda-san. You're growing stranger and stranger by the day."

"I just realized that guy like you needs a girl, is all."

"I don't need any. Now, go away and do something useful." But then, he caught sight of the cover of the magazine. Misa's picture, wearing a flimsy thing that had a pattern of flowers covering her breasts and southwards. She was looking at the camera with that signature innocent look with a pout, that betrayed her outfit's screams. L abruptly grabbed the magazine from Matsuda and asked, "May I keep this?" Matsuda grinned and replied, "Sure! 'Atta boy!"

"Thank you. Now, please go."

Just as a grumbling Matsuda left the room, Misa flounced in. L's nostril's flared as he smelled that familiar strawberry scent and stashed the magazine under the table. He swiveled to face her, noting with amusement that she checked the room for anyone being in there, then approached him. As if by volition, L stood up and Misa burrowed in his arms, whispering as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you..." She tiptoed, kissing his neck, giggling, "L-kun, lean down a bit, before I break my toenails..." L growled and scooped her up in his arms, earning a delighted gasp from his girlfriend. "Let's go up..."

"My legs are aching anyway..."

Misa touched his cheek to make L look at her. Then she leaned to his ear, "I couldn't close my legs at the shoot today..." L slightly blushed, remembering how he grounded between her legs all night, trying to taste everything all at once. "You owe me..."

L gave her a small smile and asked, "What do you want then..."

Before Misa could answer, his sharp hearing caught the pattering of footsteps nearing the door, and he gently dropped Misa back on her feet and dove on the chair. Misa got the hint and jumped on the couch, stretching out. From the corner of his eye, L saw how sinuous Misa's body looked. Like a blonde Cleopatra, waiting for her slave. "You'll pay for that later..."

"Pay for what?"

L swiveled around and replied, "I promised to give Amane-san a strawberry clip and she childishly sent me a text message to avoid talking to me, Yagami-kun. I mistook her clip for a fruit."

Misa jumped up and indigantly said, "You're not so smart after all, then, Ryuzaki."

L waved a hand, shooing her away. "Why don't you go up your room and slap that slop you call an essential all over your face, Amane-san?" His eyes bore into hers beneath his bangs.

She felt it scanning her, the way only he knew how, and wished her blush looked like a fluster of irritation. "Misa misa doesn't wanna hang with Panda face Ryuzaki anyway!" She stuck her tongue out and stormed out of the room.

"Panda face?"

That night, L was holding Misa close to him, as he swayed her to the soft background music. He had Watari bring in a dinner spread with silver he managed to order from the nearest branch of Tiffany yesterday. He was in his usual attire, while Misa was in a small, yet billowy white dress, her face with a touch of silvery make-up and her hair in an elaborate bun. He expected her to moan about his fashion sense, but just jumped into his arms after seeing the table set for two, with a tall, aromatic candle burning in the middle. His room was dark, lit only by a few candles, and his balcony wide open, the soft wind blowing the curtains serenely.

"I had to make it look convincing. Will you forgive me?" She lifted her face to meet his eyes, mellow as the effect of those dark orbs took over her. She cursed her heels. They were her highest stilletos, but she still couldn't meet L eye-to-eye.

L smiled and touched her nose. "I wasn't mad or insulted. Just asking."

Misa giggled and put her face on his neck. At least she didn't need to lean up to do it anymore. For now.

"What's all the fuss?"

"What fuss? My hair?"

"No, silly. When I woke up, you just left me a note saying to come here at midnight to celebrate..."

L shrugged. "Is it bad to treat one's girlfriend to dinner?"

Misa blushed and replied, "Snuggling with you every night would've been more than enough..."

L lifted her face to his, looking deep in her eyes. "Misa-chan... What do you want? Just say it. I'll havr it delivered here in a heartbeat..." He noted with pleasure the blush that colored her cheeks again.

"I have everything I want right here with me..."

"You know I can buy you the best money can buy..."

"I really couldn't care..."

At dinner, Misa couldn't help but slide her foot up and down L's leg, laughing lightly when he choked.

After a while, Misa was sitting on the edge of her bed, L in between her legs, his arms around her. The top of her dress was zipped down to reveal her white lace strapless bra, the tops of her breasts peppered with red marks, as he kissed her fiercely on the way to the bed. He looked up at her and took her smaller hand. With the free hand left, he fished inside his pocket and drew out a small, rctangular blue velvet box. He popped the lid open, looking up at Misa expectantly.

The box contained a thin chain of fine gold, with an oval locket, intricately decorated with a vines around something. L lifted it with his usual thumb and forefinger approach and dropped it in an astounded Misa's palm. He now took both of her hands and guided her fingers across the cool, minuscle, metal vines. "I had it designed so no one can open it, but you. Here..." He had her finger make a series of lifts with the vines, making her gasp. It just looked like vines. But they were fingers, when the pieces were properly placed. And the fingers were holding a heart. L then took her forefinger, kissed it first, then gently smoothed it down from the top to bottom of the heart, making it click open. There was a picture there. It was L. He had a small smile on his face, his eyes looking directly at the camera.

Silence permeated the room, until L broke it by blandly stating, "You don't like it..."

"No, no!" She looked into L's eyes with tears in her own. "Oh... L-kun... This is so beautiful..." She leaned forwards, whispering, "Put it around me..." L took the dainty tips in his fingers and kneeled, bending forward, his left cheek on Misa's right, as he secured the lock. He murmured, "I'll always be with you..."

"Swear to me... I can't live without you..."

"Don't say that..."

"L-kun... You're not telling me something..."

L pulled back to look at Misa. Her small face showed genuine worry. L smiled and traced his finger on her lips, saying, "Don't look at me like that. You're spoiling the night. Our night..." Then his smile faltered.

"Misa..."

"L-kun..."

"Can I... hold you again? Like the way I held you in bed?"

As a reply, Misa put on a sultry smile, gathered L's collar in her hands and pulled him up with her, until her back settled on the huge pillow. With one more tug, she claimed his lips. When they broke apart for air, L watched as Misa, who never took her eyes off his, slipped her bra over her head and threw it on the floor. She then pushed her dress down, then with a clunk, her shoes fell on the floor. As L sat up to take his shirt off, Misa went to a kneeling position and threw him on his back.

"Let me..."

She raised the hem, kissing a trail to every inch of skin it revealed. After throwing it away, she proceeded to unbutton his pants, blushing as she discarded it, because the tent that formed in his boxers slightly brushed her cheek. She kissed it gently, then drew the boxers away, his manhood springing. Misa gingerly took it in her hand and slowly engulfed the tip with her lips. L hissed, but continued to watch, his eyes widening as Misa took more of him in, unti her lips were almost touching the base.

Misa willed her throat to relax, fearing the she might gag, then slowly started to move up and down. She would often take him out to lick the shaft before putting it back in. As she gently joined her teeth along with her tongue, carefully grazing him, L jerked a little, and he hoarsely said, "Come here..."

Misa let him out of her mouth and slowly crawled up, placing soft kisses along the way, until faced with his chest. She took one nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. L groaned and wrapped his fingers arounc Misa's hair, gently pulling her to his face, then flipping her on her back. He claimed her lips, then inserted one long finger in her moist cavern. Misa's lips broke away from his, and uttered small shrieks, cutting when L brushed the highly sensitive cavern in her.

L felt her quivering and he whispered, "Just let go, Misa-chan..." His girlfriend's head reared back and she uttered a scream as she came.

"This room is soundproof, right?"

"Every room in this building is soundproof..."

"Interesting..."

All the kidding was gone, and her large eyes shone. "Take me..."

"Not when_" He was silenced with her finger on his lips.

"I want you..."

L carressed her cheek, searching her eyes for any signs of forbidding. None. None, but the tenderness and awe. Awe at him, which made him feel weak. He gently eased her thighs apart, grabbed his manhood, pressing the head against the hot crease. He traced her lips with his finger, whispering, "Whatever happens... Keep your eyes to mine..." Then he pushed in, swiftly, feeling the thin, fleshy wall break.

Misa grabbed his shoulders, her eyes shining even more, as tears ran down her face. L silently cursed, hating himself, until Misa reached up to cup his cheek. "It's okay, L-kun..."

"I made you cry..."

"I expected it."

"I hate making you cry. The last time was horrendous enough..."

"It's okay, really..." She pulled him down, making her gasp a little as he sunk more into her in the process, and kissed his lips. L carried his weight with his arms, his lips detaching from Misa's, as he kissed her cheek, neck, forehead and ear. Then he reached down and gently stroked the sensitive button, feeling the tight sheath surrounding him further lubricate. He then proceeded to thrust as slowly as he could, fighting the primal urge to pulverize the woman underneath him.

Misa's vision started to clear, and she saw that L was controlling his breathing, small beads of sweat trickling down his chest and his jaw set in a tight line. She put her hand on his chest, making him go to a complete kneeling position, her legs on either side of her hips, repressing a groan as he was buried deeper in her in the process. She touched her lips on his chest, tasting the beads of sweat. Then she thrust her hips forward, urging, "Go on... I'm fine..."

Misa was on her back again, this time, L was thrusting faster. He grabbed hold of her hands and pinned them down with his. He scanned her entire body with his eyes. Her perfect breasts were bouncing a bit in sync with his thrusts, her hips trying to undulate with his, trying to please him too, her face a mask of awe and slight pain. From that, L knew that this is the woman he would be willing to die a thousand deaths for.

*****"**I will face a thousand Wessexes for you...**"

Misa touched L's cheek with her fingertips, after wriggling it out of his grasp. "Shakespeare in Love? You watched it?"

"I had to..."

He pushed his entire length in, making Misa arch her back and her nails dug into his knuckles. L let go of one hand and cupped a breast, kneading it, as he continued his thrusting. Misa felt his member pulse, and used instinct. Raising herself a bit, she whispered in his ear, "Come inside me... With me..."

L thrusted harder, now holding Misa's hips, swearing that he could feel her pelvic bone. Misa screamed, her hands bunching the sheet underneath her, and L let out a soft sigh, falling down on her, his elbows catching, before he could crush her into the bed.

Deep breathing was heard, echoing lightly in the now musky room. Then L flipped to his side, surveying the girl beside him. Her chest was now nearing a the normal rate for rising up and down, her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips. She was on the verge of losing consciousness.

Without warning, he covered her breast with a hand, making Misa gasp, her eyes flying open.

"I'm not done yet..."

AN: Whew. I need a source for making love material.

**AnjuHime: **Does this chapter FULLY answer that question now ;D

**QueenVamp: **Recognition for recognition, since you're still here with me haha. Well, keep guessing the ending, friend. We never know ;D


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The last one with my bold plus asterix marker, that line came from, ding ding ding, Misa said it! Shakespeare in Love.

To those who pmed (I was touched when you followed the lead of my first writer, by the way, by doing an anonymous one. Regardless if you are girls or guys, I love it when you present me with a romantic paradox. But I'm straight, don't worry hahaha.), you also noticed some paradoxes here in my works! What sharp eyes you have. Let's wait 'till the end, and you might just see why, my "secret" corresponders.

**QueenVamp: **Kudos to Easter kendehhh! Let's not get diabetese haha. I'd like to think L as super multilingual. Maybe I'll find an english fic where he speaks sexy French. Rawr.

**Nigh: Delving and Joy.**

"What do you think of it?"

"Right now, L-kun?"

"Yes."

"Make me."

After finally consummating the relationship a week ago, from night to day, every single day, L would coax Misa to make love with him. It was eventually wearing her out, but she never looked more beautiful, the sparkle in her eyes more defined, the color well high up on her cheeks, and her body was more slender and nubile, seeming to lose all its childish texture. Matsuda couldn't keep his eyes off of her, Mogi seemed disconcerted when she hugs him, when he's supposed to be all tough, Aizawa more pleasant around her, and even Light initiated some kisses with her, his hand on her bottom (L wanted to kick his head in, until Misa "calmed" him down with a quickie, pulling him in with her in an empty closet, while he was following Light, his foot itching to pummel him to the marble floor).

Of course, L knew every secret crevice, its weakness when touched with the proper pressure. And he used that to his advantage. He placed the tips of his fingers behind Misa's ear, and smoothed it painfully slow downwards, over the graceful curve of her neck, shoulders, to the tantalizing shape of her hip and drew lazy circles. Misa moaned, turned to face him, still with eyes closed, took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. L grasped the back of her head and made the kiss go deeper, then flipped her on her back, him on top, as he devoured her lips. He whispered against her lips, "My final..." He trailed a finger down her stomach, and inserted it in her wet cavern.

"Nice... Someone's easily turned on..."

"You're too good... Fine, fine! Get off me, before I break your hip bones..."

L smirked. "That would be...delicious..." Breathing the last word out.

That fully made Misa open her eyes, the blush spreading from her cheeks to her collar. L trailed his lips all over there, as if it were wine. Then he asked, lips still against her skin, "Now... What do you think of it?"

"About the name?"

"Say it..."

"Leonardo Lawrence Lawliet XI?"

"Yes..."

Misa looked thoughtful and replied, "I think it's a handsome name..."

L raised one of his barely there eyebrows. "Handsome name? Expound."

Misa thought for a while, absentmindedly playing with her boyfriend's hair. "Well, it's unique. And the way it flows out of my mouth..." Misa licked her bottom lip, and L shuddered, as if wondering if she were teasing or it just came out, unnoticed. "Leonardo Lawrence Lawliet XI... He sounds like a king from England or from the Italian faction..." She smiled up at L, saying, "Don't go jealous on me... I don't care about his name, whoever he is... I want you..." She made him lean down, so his head was on her shoulder.

"But what if I tell you that that's my name..."

Misa's hazy eyes shot open wide, as if she got injected full-on with adrenaline. "Wh-what?"

"That's my name, Misa-chan..."

It was silent for a while, then Misa flipped him on his back, straddling him, "You have a lot to tell me..." L chuckled, reached for the nightstand to pluck a cherry from the bowl, dipping it in the smaller bowl containing chocolate. "What do you want to know?" He slowly devoured it, and Misa almost got tongue-tied, the way he knotted the stem with his tongue alone. As if she needed any more reminding how good he was with his tongue.

"Everything... Your home, your age, anything! Everything about you..."

"... I never had a home... Well. One with the factor of a blood and flesh relative."

Misa lay on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. "Me too... My parents were killed while I was still very young..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. Go on..."

L put his arm around Misa, turning her, so she gathered in his arm, the free one's hand stroking her cheek, his eyes looking into hers.

"Well, that's my name... I was born October 31, 1982. At least, that's what the birth certificate that Watari found stated. I was left at an orphanage in England, still quite an infant. I grew up there, leaving at fifteen to start on my own. We're funny that way, you know. Kids from where I grew up would start early on their own. I have Watari. I ranked nationally in tennis." Misa gasped, earning her a small smile from L. "I started my career, since I like anything that's complicated."

"At fifteen? That's so young..."

"Yes. But I didn't know what else to live for. Then you came blundering into my life." He tapped her nose, making her giggle. "I never thought I'd actually like girls. Most of all, someone as loud and troublesome as you are." He laughed and caught Misa's wrist before she could smack him.

"You forgot one thing, L-kun..."

"Have I? Unless you want me to tell about my cases in full detail."

"No, no. Remember the first time you and I tumbled here?"

"How could I forget?"

"Who was the first one?"

L looked down. "It wasn't pleasant... I just won against a champion. Parties could get really racuous, and I was only there for the sake that it was thrown for me." L fidgeted a little. "I didn't drink anything, but a girl pulled me in an empty room, and, well... I was a fifteen year old boy with hormones, and she was a girl, who wasn't ugly..."

Misa hugged him, whispering, "My poor Leo..."

"I thought you'd be mad..."

"How can I be mad when you were taken advantage of... Is that why you prefer to work behind a screen, and Watari as your link to the outside world?"

"No, not really. I just find it really annoying to be with company. A huge distraction. And I always thought that Watari's enough. People die, Misa-chan... I guess I grew emotionally stunted."

Misa gave him a sad look. "Is Misa a nuisance?"

L smiled and kissed the smile back on her lips, "You were before... But Fate is funny that way..." Then he turned serious. "What about you? What did you think of me?"

Misa giggled. "I thought you were a human nerd hybrid of a raccoon and a panda at first." She placed one finger over L's lips to silence any objections, only to have her fingers kissed. "But, ever since that night you came to me, and told me how sorry you are, I saw different things all at once. How smart you are. How caring. Human... You never treated me stupid... And that meant a lot to me..."

"I do, actually..."

Misa's eyebrows shot up, until L added, "I thought you foolish to accept me. I couldn't help but pursue you, but everything changed when you accepted me..."

"Then we're two fools..."

"How so?"

"'Cause you deserve someone at least in league with you..."

L tsked, and held Misa's chin, gently shaking her, "Misa-chan, you're way above me than you give yourself credit for. You are an open, smart girl beneath that ridiculous mask of a childish popstar. Not to mention..." Misa gasp as he pulled her close to his chest, feeling his full need on her stomach. "Beautiful..." He pressed his palm to her breast. "Desirable..." Kissed her lips. "Warm..." His hand then cupped her womanhood. "Responsive..." Misa gasped, "L-kun..."

"No man in his right mind wouldn't be on his knees before you... Which makes Yagami-kun the biggest idiot in the world, I, the richest man in the world."

"Silly you... You ARE rich..."

"I don't mean that... I don't care about money..."

Misa purred. "I'm also one hell of a girl..." She trailed her hand on his neck, collar, abdominal muscles, to grasp his glory, making him hiss behind his clenched teeth. "I know I meet a lot of hot guys there... But I never thought I'd be with the best of them..."

"You have all of me..." Then he started to part her thighs with his knees, until Misa put her hand to his chest, stopping him.

"One last, L-kun..."

He grunted, feeling his the head of his manhood enveloped in the searing, yet pleasurable heat. "Make it fast, Misa-chan..."

"How can a guy who sits behind a computer all day and eats sweets as if there was no tomorrow, get this package and beat the crap out of a healthy male?"

"Tennis, remember... And I hate being idle, so besides capoeira, I learned other types of fighting arts. The human body tends to get primed. Now." He pushed his full length in, making Misa gasp and hold unto his shoulders. "Enough talking."

AN: As I said before, I love fanfiction almost anything goes haha. But I did base most of it from what I dug up about L. I used his birthday in the anime. I wanted to make his life sound tragic (Bad me. But that makes the hot guys hotter at times, yes?) so I made the rape thing up. And it's so intriguing that he was so smart that he started as a detective at the young age of fifteen, newly entered in the stage of male puberty, I think. He's not overly macho or something. Kinda like Stewart Townsend in 'Queen of the Damned' but with more defined abs. And like that pic of him that I saw... My jaw dropped all the way to hell. Heeeellllo, shirtless.

Sorry if this was too gay haha. I wanted to give them a really cute time together. You can say it's the honeymoon state of every budding relationship. Oh and based on observations, people seemed to be vitalized after doing the sex act. Or that's just me, being a huge pervert.

Anywho, for DN fans, I know this is a crucial chapter, because I inserted L's bio (with a few tweaks) in it . Flame me, if need be. I'm an emotional masoschist.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I can't stop listening to 'Could it be' by Christy Carlson Romano.

**Nigh: Pitfalls.**

"I don't understand..."

"I don't expect you to..."

Misa stayed silent, sitting on the bed, the sheet covering her body. L was sitting on the couch, his hand holding a crystal goblet of wine, his other hand with its thumb on his lips. L's form relaxed a bit, placed the glass on the table, stood up and opened his arms. "I'm sorry, Misa-chan..."

Misa stood up, holding the sheet around her body, walking to L, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar press of his chest against hers.

"Don't be so hard on yourself..."

"Misa-chan... This is the hardest case yet in my whole career. I don't want to fail... This is a monster I'm dealing with. His mad ideals are already starting to affect innocent people..."

He raised her chin, making her look at him. "Misa-chan... If I am to be murdered during the investigation_"

"I don't want to hear it..."

"You have to..."

"No."

"Misa-koi..."

She melted. She hated I when he used that suffix.

"If I were to die, I want you to promise me. You'll never let this get you down..."

Misa uttered a sharp, high, mirthless laugh, tore L's arms away from her, dropping the sheet and pulling on her underwear, exclaiming, "Get this down? Maybe I'll take a fucking vacation, get a new boyfriend, who isn't hell-bent on leaving me by wishing for death!" She threw her shirt on the floor, only clad in her panties, and she slapped her hands to her face.

L made a move to go near her, his fingertips touching her shoulder, but she jerked away, hissing, "Stay away from me!" But L gathered her in his arms, despite her fists thumping on his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Then she collapsed in his arms, crying softly.

"Misa-chan... Please don't be upset..."

Misa's hands were balled into fists on his chest. "Why do you keep saying these things to me... You don't know how much it's been making me paranoid these days... "

L frowned a little. Weeks after their seemingly endless bliss, he went right back to bussiness with her, discussing what to do when _the time_ came. At first, Misa would laugh it all away, calling him a reckless racoon, then tackle him to the bed, knowing he couldn't resist. Then as he persisted, adding more details, her laugh gradually dwindled into an empty smile, her moods turning, and eventually, her radiance started to dim, that even the others were noticing it. She snapped more, and pointedly walked out of the conference room, making excuses that she had work to do, and even made it a point to sleep in her room often, that L had to coax her back to his.

L didn't speak. He didn't want to. Not right now, when everything they had was on a delicate balance. He pulled Misa to him, kissing her lips, making them responsive with his gentleness.

"No. No, no, no..."

"Ssssshhh, koi..."

Misa was lightly struggling against him as he lead her to the bed, one backward step at a time. L knew that once they reached the bed, it would be almost over, as he can take the advantage, and touch her in places that can quickly disarm.

"I'm not forgiving you..."

"I know..."

Misa gasped as the back of her knees hit the bed, and they tumbled on the soft sheets, L's arm's caging her smaller body. She knew that her control wouldn't last long if he kept moving oh so slowly against her, between her legs. She struggled to push him off, but L grabbed a breast, and conquered her mouth, as his hand trailed a heated way downwards.

She lost.

"_A year, perhaps... As a gift."_

"_Really?"_

_A feral smile._

"_It would be a generous gift. Because that's what the wishlist showed months back. I am generous."_

"_Some would say otherwise."_

"_Granting a wish straight out of a senile romance movie? That is **beyond **generous."_

_Silence, except for scratching._

"I said it once, and I'll say it again: No."

"Why not?"

Misa was lying across L's chest, her chin on her hands, as he stroked her hair.

"You know why."

Misa sighed and traced her finger on the fine planes of his defined cheeks. "But I can do so much more..." She pushed herself upwards, making sure her skin would sensually glide against his chest, and placed her face on the crook of his neck. L squirmed a little.

"I want you safe."

Misa frowned, digging her nails into his collarbone. "You're not my father."

"But I am your boyfriend. Doesn't that give me a say in the matter?"

Misa's heart fluttered as he mentioned his standing in the relationship.

"Not fair..."

"Will it be fair for me when you risk your life for something that's supposed to be my job?"

"It's not fair because you don't trust me..."

L lifted himself from the bed, his arms around Misa, hugging her to him, as he said, while burying his face in her hair, "I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you..."

"Same here. With you, that is..."

"All I hear is you. When can I get what I want?"

L was silent for a while, pondering. "Misa-chan... I'll give you anything you'll ever want and more. Just say the word. I'll get it for you. But this is one thing I can't let you have..."

"I can't bear_What if..."

Misa hugged him tightly, looking up to him, tears in her eyes. "L-kun... If you feel what you say you really do feel for me... You'll let me help you... I_" L put a finger on her lips, whispering, "I know..."

"You know that even someone as brilliant as you are... You won't be able to keep me from harm..."

L fiercely said, "Yes I can. I can and I will."

"That won't be possible... You said it yourself... No matter how much I adore you, in awe of you... You're still human..."

"I'm more when you're involved."

"Please... Will you let me wither away because I feel so helpless? So useless..."

"Don't you dare say_" It was Misa's turn to put a finger to his lips.

"Leo... I can't breathe knowing I'm useless to you..."

L sighed, his shoulders slumping down, as if defeated. "Will you be at peace if I promise to think about it? That's all I can guarantee..."

Misa finally smiled and hugged him. L could feel her warm tears on his chest.

"A chance. That's all I'm asking..."

"_He will have to die."_

"_Understood."_

_Silence._

"_I thought you wouldn't be like that beast."_

"_I never said I would be."_

"_Then what's this about? Are you not going to regret it?"_

"_It's too late for regrets."_

AN: I won't be a saint. I've been watching... Mature things. As in they move. But my friend gave me the one that was quite easy on the eyes. It was so magical. I think I'll be able to write a better Adult story from now on after that.

**AnjuHime and ****luv-u-alwayz94** **: **Hello, hello! Nice to have you guys back on the dark side hahahaha. And thanks for the compliment, yah?

**QueenVamp: **Hm. Must be, must be. His name is so fluid and refined.

You guys saw my profile pic? THAT'S the picture that made my jaw go all the way to hell.

Is my writing lagging? Damn. Good thing this isn't a humor fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nigh: Heartless**

"Why did you do that?"

Silence punctuated with sipping.

"Answer me!"

"Misa..."

Oblivious to the warning tone, Misa grabbed the back of the chair and spun L around to face her. There were mad tears in her eyes, her face flushed all over, and her breasts were rapidly going up and down. L suppressed a small groan, as the woman in front of him looked as if aroused.

"Aizawa-san was one of our most loyal! And you threw him out!"

L calmly picked up his tea. "Correction. He showed himself out."

"You baited him! I, of all people, know what's it like to be under mental torture! He has a wife and kid to think about!"

"Yagami-kun's father also had a family to think about."

"That's beside the point!"

L lifted the cup to his lips. "Then make your point."

Misa snarled and slapped the cup away, it smashing into the metal floor. Misa gave out a small gasp when she saw that L's lip was bleeding, staining his white sleeve. But she stood her ground. And L stood on his, firmly rooted on the chair. He would not rise to lift a finger.

"You're heartless."

"Excuse me?"

Misa riled up. "You, L. Yes, you. You weeded out everyone. Yes. I know what you did with the FBI and the investigation of the police. It didn't take Matsuda to_"

"Stop. Right. There."

Misa shivered. L said it in a calm, collected way, but she felt shivers. He never used that tone on anyone. On her. But she kept on.

"At least you were right about one thing. You grew up emotionally stunted. I was wrong. You were wrong. You don't push people away. You use them! So who'll be the next lucky contender, huh? After you brought one down, who will be next! Or do I have to go to Matsuda again to be satisfied..."

L's jaw hurt from keeping his teeth clamped so tight.

"Get out."

"Or what? Are you going to try your mind tricks on me again? Are you going to have Watari tie me up on that metal desk and shoot poison in my veins, hit me, leave me out to barely live until I get just a drop of water after days? If you can coerce a good man to leave, then you won't bat an eyelash for a whore you fucked with every night for almost three months!"

"Misa, get out of here."

But she still stood, glaring down at him. "Is that why you wanted me out of the way? Using me, night after night, to get your fill before you threw me in the field to sacrifice me next? Is that what you were planning all along? God, you're heartless! You're in the same league as Kira! No. You're below him! He kills people who did wrong things. Maybe he should kill you too!"

Misa's eyes widened, and silence grew heavy in the room.

"How heartwarming that at least I know where your loyalties lie, Misa."

Misa drew indignation from the tone of his voice and lashed out again. "Maybe I am in league with Kira! Maybe I am the Second Kira after all! So why don't you use any of your petty tricks up your sleeves then? Are you going to go all the way and finally have me killed like that criminal you put in your stead on live television!"

"You can't talk to me like that."

Misa was struck dumb with anger, so L plowed on.

"You don't know what's it like out there. You don't know. I have to keep everything tightly sealed, get the best men for the job, seeing as I have no other alternative anymore. Aizawa hesitated, as the others didn't. Those are the people I need. Not simpering fools who have been yet to be tested against the fires of the real world, forever lounging about, whining and whining on and on, instead of being useful and shut up."

PAK!

Misa was breathing heavily. She has just struck L on the cheek, the red forming there. But still, he did not budge, and even lowered his eyes, his bangs now hiding them.

"You're heartless. I'll wait for the day when you'll sacrifice me. And hopefully, I'll even get to see a footage of you, looking as calm as you always are. Life will go on for you. But wherever I'll go, I'll be spitting on you, and laughing at how a scared little boy threw pieces away like_"

She uttered a small cry, as L jumped from his seat, and felt his long fingers close around her wrists. He bent them, making her cry out and follow suit, her rapidly filling eyes looking up at his black ones. They were not loving and warm as she always had seen them. They were not taking her in as before, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. They were looking at her with silent death.

"Get. Out."

Misa uttered a scream as he threw her to the ground. She watched as he walked back to his chair and turned his back on her.

"I hate you..." Then she picked herself up, slowly walked to the door, as if hoping he would run after her, even hesitated, her hand on the door knob. But he still sat there. Misa slammed the door as hard as she can.

In her bedroom, small sniffles and mewls rang out, as she sobbed into her pillow.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in..."

"Hello, Amane-chan..."

"Watari..."

She looked up, seeing the kindly old face bearing a tray with a pitcher of cold water and a box of chocolates.

Misa allowed a small tone of hope to lace her voice. "Are those from him?"

Watari chuckled. "Oh no. These are from me."

As he sat the tray down near her feet, Watari said, "I heard the commotion."

Misa threw herself on her stomach again. "He made Aizawa-san quit..."

"Not really, Amane-chan..."

"Are you saying Matsuda-kun's a liar?"

"I am saying Matsuda-kun is a drama queen."

Misa allowed herself a giggle and wiped her cheek.

"He asked me to take care of the men."

Misa slowly turned her face to his. "What?"

"We talked a week ago, and he asked me to finance for whatever the family of everyone in the investigation will need, even if they do not fall. He deduced that this will be happening. That the police will have to withdraw chasing Kira."

"But Aizawa-san..."

"Is getting the help. L made that clear."

"Even when he left?"

"Hai. He blames himself for getting everyone in too deep, should have worked alone, he kept saying. This is his way of making amends to those people. And he created that little ruse, hoping that every single one of them will eventually pull out, leaving him. Including you..."

"I wasn't there_"

"Ahhh, but you are known to be Light-kun's boyfriend, ne? Of course, the whole package will have to go."

"No one, not even Light-kun, will ever keep me away from L. He's the world to me."

Watari smiled and asked, "Why don't you tell him that yourself?"

"He's probably still mad... I said awful things..."

"You'll be surprised. He didn't touch anything. Not even a single sugar cube, after your spat."

Misa gasped, "Is he trying to kill himself? He can't function without sugar!"

"I think something else replaced the sugar, Amane-chan."

Misa looked at him in bewilderment, but the old man just smiled and handed her a glass of water. After gulping it down in two, she frantically asked, "How do I look?"

"Amane-chan, even if you grow horns and gain the ghastly five pounds you models worry about so much, you will always be ravishing."

Misa giggled, kissed Watari on the cheek then leapt of the bed, running out the door.

Misa tried the door, surprised that it was unlocked, which looked suspicious, as even when she was there, he would always lock the door. So she silently pushed it open, and was greeted with a heartbreaking sight.

L was sitting, _normally_, on a couch, his arms splayed out. His head was slightly bowed, and Misa almost cried when she saw that there were silent tears going down his moon light reflected on him, making him look paler than usual, the shadows underneath his eyes grew more pronounced, and shadows that she never noticed ghosted under his prominent cheekbones.

"Are you going to yell at me?"

Misa went out behind the door, shut it, placed her back on it and locked the door.

"You made your point clear. So why are you locking yourself in with me?"

"Because you always lock the door..."

"Thank you for reminding me. You can show yourself out now."

"I don't want to leave..." She lifted her body off the door and walked slowly to him. She shivered a little as those large eyes of his swept through her whole body, taking in her small shorts and tank top, and was disappointed that she didn't recognize the heat he used to give her.

"If you want closure, here it is: I did this for the better."

"L-kun..."

She flinched when she took his bigger hand and led him to a standing position, his shadow falling over her. She looked up into his eyes. His dead eyes.

Then she remembered all that she saw in them before. The hardships. Hopelessness. Loneliness...

She reached up, taking his face in her hands, tiptoed, and kissed his lips softly. They were cold.

She felt him shaking a little, and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know now... And I'm sorry..."

His eyes slowly trailed to her right wrist. "I hurt you..."

Misa followed his eyes, and saw the bruise on her wrist.

"I deserved it..."

"No..."

"I hurt you..."

"I'm the one who should be saying the latter..."

She kissed him again, and slowly walked backwards to the bed, L following her. As they tumbled down, she whispered, "Let's get you out of this dirty shirt..." She gently pulled it off and took a wet wipe from the bedside table, rubbing it gently to take away the specks of blood left there.

"I just wanted everyone to be safe..."

"I know L-kun..."

She touched the mark she made on his lips, then kissed it gently. "Does that hurt..."

"I've felt worse..."

"You're cold..."

Slowly, Misa shrug her shorts off, her top following it to the floor. She pressed against his body, willing her warmth to flow to him.

She let him flip her unto her back, feeling a rush of trepidition as she heard the the soft hiss of a zipper being pulled down, followed by a soft thunk, as cloth hit cloth. He held her wrists in front of his eyes. There were bruises, as if gauzy bracelets. He kissed them gently, starting from the pulse point. Then he looked deep Misa's eyes.

"Please forgive me..."

"There's nothing to forgive. You tried to do the right thing... I was the one who hurt you... I never should have said those things..."

"I don't care about those. They were mostly accurate. I hated it when you thought I wouldn't hesitate to throw you in a den of wolves..."

Misa's eyes watered, and she pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips.

They started moving. One of Misa's leg was hoisted by L's arm, while the other was lying down. L's free hand was keeping him up as to not put his whole weight on the small woman underneath him. Misa would pull away for moments to gasp some air, or utter small, delighted sounds as he thrusted in her slowly, but powerfully.

Misa kissed his lips, shakily saying, "I'm coming..."

"Don't hold back..."

With a strangled cry and arching of her back, Misa clamped all around him, making him grunt and follow suit.

As they lay there, L's arm holding Misa close to his side, he softly said, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, "I've made up my mind?"

Trying to push away fatigue and the feeling of blissful completion, Misa turned her face up to him, waiting.

"You can join us in the investigation."

AN: I'll be honest. I only used Misa's third person habit in one chapter as a cover, because truth be told, it really does annoy the hell out of me. Heck, her character annoys me, down to her voice. I just saw fanarts and fanfiction about her and L, and I fell in love with the pairing. I made her smarter here, as to quell my irritation, because I won't be able to write well with that feeling in the way.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: **To my three constant reviewers: **Bless you all. People like you give reason for writers to keep on writing.

**Nigh: Ruse on a ruse.**

The sky was still dusky, and the warm room felt permeated with longing Black and gold spread out on the sheet, as two people held unto each other, whispering shortly.

"I have already deduced that Matsuda-san will do something terribly reckless. I guess we can use this to our advantage."

"How can you tell?"

"Noted the indignity on his face when I asked him for a cup of coffee."

Misa giggled. "You are so mean to him..."

L traced the sides of her mouth that turned up. "It's fun. Anyway, that's where you come in, meine seusse." He chucked her under the chin. "You'll be our little bug, scurrying from the inside. But we need to make this look as utterly Misa the Brainless Popstar like."

Misa crinkled her nose. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Heavens no. I can tell the difference between the mask and the real deal."

"Really? How?"

L hugged her closer and whispered, "In my arms, you are MY Misa... And no one else. Light-kun can have the other one. But the best one... Will always be mine..."

Misa rubbed her nose against his. "Tenshii... You won't believe how turned on I am right now. Enough to keep you in bed until the next year."

"Why not go longer than that? I can survive on one kind of sweet..."

"Tenshii!"

L grabbed her hand, that was about to playfully slap him and led it to where he may prove that he also wanted her. "I was suggesting... But it's a good suggestion..."

Misa playfully whined, "Stop playing! Bussiness then pleasure!"

L delicately licked her neck. "We can't do both? And you started it."

"Ugh!"

L smirked. "Alright, alright. Back to the matters at hand." Then his smile melted. "There's a high percentage that Yotsuba is Kira in that group. Or the acting Kira."

"And you want me to be a part of it, how?"

L touched her nose with a finger. "Patience, tenshii. It all depends on how Matsuda-san will perform."

"I trust you..."

"That's all I want." Then lifted Misa's face to his and gave her a small kiss.

A few hours later, L watched from the bed as Misa put on her angel outfit.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

"As long as those are your eyes..."

"Even I can't control what the male population of the world would be thinking."

Misa tugged on her wings. "The Great L? I'm sure you can." She shot him a sultry look over her shoulder.

"Don't do that..."

Misa pouted. "Why not?"

"I can't concentrate."

"Tenshii... We already discussed the plan over and over again."

"I want it to be foolproof."

"Help me zip this up?"

L hopped from the bed, completely naked, and walked over to Misa. He took the zipper in his thumb and forefinger, then zipped it up, letting some of his fingers graze over her skin.

"You're the one who should stop doing that."

"An eye for an eye."

At the shoot, Misa watched from the corner of her eye as Matsuda ran off. She smiled and clutched at her locket, whispering there, "He's gone."

L smiled, and put a hand to his ear, his hair hiding the earpiece lodged in.

"Good."

Light looked up. "What's good, Ryuzaki?"

"The strawberry. It's fresh. Now, watch."

An hour later, they received a call from Matsuda.

L smiled and whispered, "Now, we begin."

That night, L dragged Light upstairs to Misa's room.

"Will you do it for Yagami-kun? I'm sure it would clear his name if you would."

"Misa misa will do anything for Light-kun!"

"I understand how you love him."

A kiss on his cheek, and L flinched.

"I could still fall in love, you know."

Misa met his eyes for a moment. "Let's remain friends!"

Days passed, and Matsuda was saved by the team, L even tagging along, just to check on Misa with his own, naked eyes.

"This is it!"

"Yes..."

"I'm so happy I can be of use!"

"Hn..."

Misa looked up into L's face. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm worried."

"Don't. You promised me a movie."

"So I did."

The two of them were now in front of the huge television, watching the modern version of _RomeoxJuliet. _They were both sharing a white sheet, the glare of the television bouncing off their skin.

"That's so romantic, isn't it, L-kun..."

"I can be more romantic than that boy."

Misa giggled. "You're so jealous."

"I hate losing."

"You'll never lose me."

Misa's eyes then slipped back to the screen, smiling as she saw Juliet looking at the ring in her hand.

The next day, L was furiously biting his finger, looking at the monitor before him. Misa was doing well so far. Until when she came back from the washroom, looking slightly flustered. The others commended how well she acted, but he can see the strain. For weeks exploring her whole person, physical, emotional and psychological, L could see the finer lines. He slightly frowned and murmured, "What's wrong, Misa-chan..."

Then he noted her eyes widen slightly as she looked to one particular person in front of her.

"Why were you looking at Yotsuba?"

He was leaning over her, his right elbow supporting, while his left hand traced idle lines on Misa's back. Even after holding her close, touching her in places that he knew she would react to, she was still cold.

"L-kun... I'm frightened."

"I'm more than ready to pull you out of this. We can say you suffered a meltdown, or stage a lighter antic like with Matsuda_"

"No, not for the job. I saw something today..."

L placed his lips on her shoulder, murmuring, "What is it, Misa-koi..."

"I saw a Shinigami..."

Silence.

"It was a female Shinigami. She was nice. Her name is Rem."

"And..." L felt his heart beating fast.

"She pointed out who Kira is... It's Yotsuba..."

"As I thought... But, Misa-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Why would this Shinigami show herself to you?"

Misa turned to face him, and was distressed to see tears forming there.

"Will you still love me even if things drastically change?"

"Even after I perish..."

Misa took a deep breath, and her tears fell.

"L-kun... She told me I'm the Second Kira..."

AN: To readers, would you like me to make an epilogue? Or when I end this, I'll let it stay as it is, a story that stopped? Your call. Well, you have to stick until the ending to decide but Imma say it early.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: "I'll take a potato chip. AND EAT EEEEEEEET!"

**Nigh: A month.**

"_My earlier offer. What say you?"_

"_I don't know what to say..."_

"_It's either yes or no."_

"_..."_

"_Don't tell me you're not loyal anymore..."_

_Shuffling._

"_I accept."_

"Watari..."

"Yes, Misa-chan?"

"Where's L?"

"Working, as usual."

"He hasn't come to me... He always comes to me after every work."

Days passed after her confession. After a while of silence, L jumped out of the bed, pulling his clothes on, murmuring that he had work to do. She would still wait for him to come to her at night, lying awake on the bed, but he when she wakes in the morning, the sheets beside her were tousled, but he was long gone, the coldness saying it all. She even slept on the couch, and woke to find herself on the bed in the morning.

Watari sighed, as he placed an overflowing bowl of sugar cubes on top of a silver tray. "Well, I don't question my charge, Misa-chan. It's best to leave him be, after all that's been happening."

Misa frowned. It didn't take two and two for her to know that L has been talking to Watari.

"I can take those to him..."

Watari smiled wanly and replied, "Best not to. He specifically requested to be alone."

Misa watched as Watari walked away, and she wiped her cheek, feeling hot tears.

"I know you suspect me to be the Second Kira ever since the interrogation... But what happened to talking..."

That night, Misa silently cracked open the door to the small room that she saw Watari enter and exit for days. She saw a vast sillhouette stretching from the monitor's blare. She recognized L's unruly mess of black hair, and the sound of sipping.

"You really shouldn't be employed under an espionage team, Misa-chan." L turned and gave her a tired smile.

Her heart immediately went out to him, seeing how drawn he looked, the shadows appearing under his defined cheekbones, and the darker the areas were under his huge eyes. "L-kun..."

Her gasp echoed in the small, intimate room, as she ran into his arms.

"Misa..."

"I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

Misa looked up, her eyes starting to fill up. "If I'm proven to be the Second Kira, kill me on the spot..."

L's eyes widened. He let her go, and turned his back.

"L-kun... Do whatever it takes. Search for any evidence, leave no stone unturned, like always... If they all point against me, promise me you won't hesitate to pull the trigger..."

"You don't know what you're asking of me..."

Misa's lip trembled, but she tried to keep her voice strong. "I'm asking you to be L. Not Lawliet..."

"You don't understand..."

"I do, perfectly... It's just a selfish, final request. If anyone has to execute me..."

L whirled around to face her, anguish in his eyes. "This is why I'm all alone all these years. I never wanted to get attached. I don't care if Light will turn out to be Kira. I won't wink as they cart him off to the executioner's block! I won't even blink if Yotsuba will be dragged out of that office, screaming bloody murder! But you..."

Misa gasped as he suddenly grabbed her shoulder's in a vice-like grip, then held her to him, his lips muffled by her hair.

"You... It tore me apart when I knew that I wouldn't care if the Heavens strike me dead for you... Everything I erected... Everything I believed in... From solitude and precision... It all came falling down when you came along and made everything brighter." He let go of her shoulders and encased her lithe form in his arms. "I still suspect you. That will never change. But I pushed it away... I don't want to be your judge. Prosecutor. Executioner. Killer..."

Misa held him tight. "I'm asking you to be yourself, L-kun... I knew from before, you know that the Second Kira will try to kill you... I won't let that happen. If I am the Second Kira, kill me... I don't want you to die..."

L passionately replied, "Then let me be put to death! Have more care to stay, than will to go... Come, Death, and welcome..."

"I remember that..."

"I said it once, as a penitent friend, looking for the forgiveness of the girl who was starting to grow on him, from the moment she showed how vulnerable, how much she needed him, as much as he needed her. I say it again, as a man, a broken man, who can't let the woman in his arms go, sacrificing his very own beliefs, and possibly, his own life... I meant it before. I still mean them now..."

"Please don't..."

"I don't care anymore..."

"L-kun... If you mean what you say... That you really do feel such things for me... You have to prove it by being those three people to me..."

"No..."

"Please..." She laid her palm on his chest, feeling the erratic beatings of his heart. "I hope, if I prove to be what the Shinigami said I am, and I have to die, I hope this heart here, can still keep a killer..." She looked up into his tortured eyes, her eyes mirroring them. Without breaking the eye contact, she put his palm on her chest. "Because even up to the last beat... Even when they bury me... This heart will always hold Lawliet. At least, let me have that last gift of your face being the last that I see..."

With a strangled cry, he crushed her to him, her soft sobs filling his ears.

"I will do it... For you. But I promise you this as well..." He tilted her tearstained face up to his determined one. "Even if the percentage is still high, I will continue to fight. As long as it does not reach that one hundred percent, I will fight until your last heartbeat. I will not give you up so easily..."

"How can you still love me so..."

"Because whatever you may be... You'll always be my Misa..."

"_See the top?"_

"_Hmmm."_

"_I'll see you there. You'll see."_

A man possesed.

This is the thought of the scant number gathered in the meeting room.

Ryuzaki never did look normal. But today, there was an aura around him that can't be placed. He was feverishly leafing through all the documents on the table. Grunting as he threw sheaf after sheaf on the floor, Matsuda picking up after him, as Mogi was with Misa.

They were clues that were gathered months ago. From fingerprints, hair strands, and even common trash, pictured and printed. Sickening crunches were heard as he would snap up any near sugared item.

"Oi, Ryuzaki? What's all this? All the evidence we need is right in front of the monitor."

"It doesn't hurt to be meticulous over such matters, Yagami-kun."

Meanwhile, Misa was currently enduring the pawings of Yotsuba, as she plied him with wine. The Shinigami Rem next to her was looking over in disgust.

"He can't hear much now. L taught me that intoxication would rather muddle the senses."

"I see. Whatever happened to your Light?"

Misa smiled a small, yet genuine smile. "I can't place it, Rem. He just disappeared. L is the one for me."

"Misa... He will_"

"Don't say it!"

"Wha *hic* tchu say, Misa Misa?"

Misa turned back to Yotsuba with a grin pasted forcefully on her face. "N-nothing, Yotsu-sama! Misa Misa is soooooo honored that you took quite an interest!"

Yotsuba gave our a racuous laugh and placed his wet lips on her neck. "Kill two birds with one stone, Misa Misa!"

"Oh?" Misa leaned in, her locket dangling, her ample cleavage showing.

Yotsuba seemingly drooled at the sight of the twin globes, mere inches from his face. "Y'know *hic*. I can buy you many many things, Misa Misa. *Hic* You won't want *hic* anything anymore!"

"Misa Misa is glad! But Yotsu-sama was about to tell Misa Misa something?" She tried to keep the edge out of her voice, despite the trepidition that crept in it.

"W-well... I have all the power in the *hic* world! I have a power that can *hic* control lives!" He peered up at her with unfocused eyes. "Dont you want to be by my side?"

Misa giggled. "Yotsu-sama has to say what his so-called power is despite making Misa Misa have a crush on him!"

Yotsuba laughed. "That's my favorite one! Listen." He tugged at Misa's small waist, bringing her ear to his lips. "I have a notebook that can kill the bad guys!"

"Noooooo!"

"Yes!"

"But how did you get something like that, Yotsu-sama?"

"A gift!" Then he raised his eyebrows at her. "Why you *hic* asking a lot of questions? You're just a woman!"

"Misa Misa would like to know more about Yotsu-san! Is that so bad?"

Yotsuba laughed and said, "Two birds with one stone, Misa Misa! I get the *hic* power and the girl!"

Misa put her arms around him and whispered, "Misa Misa loves Kira... He's everything to her... You remind Misa Misa of what he can do..." Then she leaned in, the man leaning to her as well.

"But she is devoted to Kira-sama. Misa Misa can only have a crush on you." She hopped off his lap and proceeded to take her coat.

"W-wait!"

Misa smiled a little then turned, playing with her locket.

"I am Kira..."

Back in the headquarters, L mirrored Misa's small smile, whispering, as the flurry of activities exploded all around him. "Checkmate."

"_O-one last request..."_

"_Can I even do anything for you now? I failed."_

"_Please... Here..."_

_Dark eyes looked down, then back._

"_It will be done."_

"_Th-thank you..."_

_A hand reached out, touching the pale cheek, giving it color._

_A tear fell._

"_I-I..." A rattling breath._

_Nothing..._

AN: You wondering why did I not just cite Kyosuke Higuchi in the first place? I want to stress out the fact that he was aiming too high, and underline Misa's ability to beguile men, and people usually fall for the parlor trick, the one that refers to the person as a representation of something big. In Higuchi's place, Yotsuba Corp. Or so that's my theory. But hey. You may know better than I :)


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Let's bring it back. (Let's bring it back.) Let's bring it back. Ooooohhhh, let's bring it back.

**Nigh: Rationing**

"_Leave me no friendly drop to help me along... Maybe if I kiss thine lips.."_

_Nothing. But a heartbroken keen. And cold contact._

"_There's a brighter side of Death... I will see you again..."_

_Footsteps._

"_Goodbye, my love..."_

Misa blearily sat up from the cold sheets and looked to her left. Tousled sheets. Empty.

Her heart rate picked up as she scanned the room, then calmed down as she saw the balcony doors wide open, the wind softly blowing at the sheets.

Misa stood up, wrapped the white sheet around her and walked out.

L was leaning in front of the railings, no shirt on, clad only in his baggy pants, his hands shoved in his pockets, his head upward. The aurora lights on his pale skin.

"Aren't you cold, tenshi?"

L turned his face to her, a small smile on his lips.

"Go back to sleep, Misa-koi. It's not yet daylight."

Misa giggled, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in that intoxicating scent on his skin, that never ceased to permeate her senses.

"Yes... So come back to bed with me..."

L smiled and gathered her in his arms. "You tempt me... But the day is nigh..."

Misa silenced him with a kiss, murmuring, "It is not the lark. A mere nightingale... Come inside." She pressed her body against him.

L groaned, feeling her warmth seeping through the thin sheet. "I must go, and live. Or stay..." Another groan as Misa pressed firmly against him. "And die..."

"Let's die together, then..."

"I won't be able to think straight..."

"Yes..."

"Yes..."

The fading stars wink at the sight presented to them, in a tangle of fabric and limbs.

"Misa-chan..."

"Hm." Misa was currently lying down on the couch that afternoon, holding an icebag to her head. Due to their little activity in the balcony, she tried to roll on top of L, but she hit her head on the marble railing. She couldn't blame L for crouching down and it's not because of thinking.

"Come here."

"No." The rest of the day went by with L making small quips about a hard head, and Misa was now sore from both the throbbing bump on her head and her ego.

Her eyes shot open when L's cool fingers grasped her free hand, then felt that scent that was all L envelope her senses, as he leaned down and tenderly replaced the icebag with his lips. "I'm sorry..."

Misa softened and asked, "What did you want to show me?"

She yelped as L suddenly, yet gently scooped her up in his arms and walked to the monitor. He sat her on his lap, then pointed to the screen. "What do you think, koi?"

There was a picture of a large traditional looking Japanese style house, with sliding doors, surrounded by pine and Sakura trees. The roof was of blue colored ceramics, the porch was of red wood and the sliding doors were white, paneled by varnished wood same of that as the porch.

"And here..." L clicked the mouse on the sliding door, and the next picture revealed a hallway paneled with the same red wood, with more sliding doors on the side. He kept clicking, revealing a modern kitchen, and a bedroom with a king-sized bed, bathrooms with fish fountains gushing water from their mouths and more. The most modern looking room was the office, filled with computers and gleaming silver apparatus that Misa had never seen before.

"It's beautiful. But why did you want to show me?"

L smiled, cupped her cheek and replied, "This will be our house."

Misa gasped and gaped at the screen again.

"Misa-chan, I love my work. But I was hoping this has to be the last time I'll be moving elsewhere just to get close to the case. I want to live in a real house. I've designed this for months, but I kept putting it off, having second thoughts. But I've decided that I don't want to be alone anymore, to stay in one place. And I want you to be with me. And Watari, of course, if he would like. The company who built this headquarters is building this already in Cosford."

"Cosford?"

"England." L bowed a little. "I think it's customary for a man to bring his woman to his home. I never had a home in Japan. Until you. But I grew up in England. I decided to give the house a touch of Japan so you will always have a home in my home. Which, I hope, you will come to see as your home."

Misa was silent.

"Misa-chan? Don't you like it?"

Misa slowly faced him with tear filled eyes. "What're you saying..."

"Misa-chan, I've always wanted to be alone. Thought that it would be better that way. But, I realized..." L put a finger to his lips. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry for being redundant... But that's what I was hoping for. A home for me and you. And hopefully... A family of our own..."

Misa choked a little.

"I understand if you don't want to live with me... Your place is here..."

Misa found her voice. "That's not what I meant! I mean... How will I help you provide?"

L smiled and held her close. "I think what I have is enough to give you whatever lifestyle you would prefer."

"B-but..."

"Misa, I am a man. A man must take care of his woman. You know this."

Misa looked up at him with a watery smile. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deep.

"Is that a yes?" He smirked as Misa straddled him and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Stop talking."

"_A Samurai cannot stand the shame of defeat."_

"_I've read that much to know."_

_A smile._

"Happy birthday..."

L slowly opened his eyes, his vision turned from the blurry tapestry, to the clear face of Misa.

She giggled, "Did you hear me?"

"I did. But how did you know?"

"Watari."

"Ahhhh. I guess I'm not the only one who fell for you."

"Should I call him 'father' now?"

L chuckled. "I'd love to see his reaction."

"I know you would." She leaned on her elbow, cupped his face and kissed him. "You're twenty five..."

L grimaced. "I'm old. I've been doing this for ten years now."

"Don't tell me that was your fifteenth birthday present."

"Umm..."

Misa sighed. "L-kun..."

"I just think it's quite pointless. I think I already have twenty five years worth of present here. More than enough, actually."

Misa blushed. "You're making me red again..."

He chuckled and tackled her on her back. "You taste sweeter that way..."

Misa giggled as he dropped wet kissed on her collar as he started to gently grope her breast. "I have something to tell you..."

"Can't it wait? It IS my birthday..."

Misa laughed. "Fine! I can't believe you never had a girlfriend before! You're too good at this."

L murmured on her chest, "I told you sweets are very, very important..."

"I thought you only learn when it's necessary..." She moaned as he lifter her leg and carefully licked the hollow of her knee.

"This isn't necessary?"

"Ahhhh... Ok, ok, I get it. Don't stop..."

"And I know when your birthday is, Misa-chan..."

"We match..."

L stopped kissing her ankle and looked up at her inquiringly.

"I'm Christmas... You're Halloween."

"So I see... Can I go on now?"

Misa smiled. "Go ahead..."

"Light and Dark..."

Misa looked down at him. "What?"

"My birthday usually represents anything that's dark. From ghouls to pagan practices. Yours would always represent happiness and generosity."

"I don't see us that way..."

She pushed herself to kneel in front of him, fitted herself against him and whispered, "You're my light..."

L crinkled his nose. "I don't like the sound of that."

Misa giggled. "Oh yeah... Fine... Nuri..."

"My light..."

"Yes... At least it doesn't sound that way, ne?"

"Beggars can't be choosers. Come here..."

As Misa mewled underneath him, L slowly turned his head a little. Then bowed.

A sound only he can hear.

AN: Thank you, thesis, for sharpening my research skills. I found something out. And I am playing it in my hands wether to use this to determine a certain idea.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: A refresher. The italic dialogues and/or snatches were teasers either teasers for my planned epilogue or were already implied in this fic and a bigger OR is for the connecting fic I'm planning on doing if this turns out to be a huge success. The said connecting fic will be put apart from here, and if I get positive vibes from yonder viewers, I shall post the epilogues here. Sorry if the story may seem confusing. I'm trying to pick the mind of my readers. Again, I TRY hahahaha. Oh and sorry if the title below might sound lame.

**Nigh.**

**5:42 a.m.**

"Smile for me..."

"Hn..."

Even though sore all over, Misa managed to straddle L, even if only getting a few hours of sleep. For the past four days, he was insatiable. Since Kira, a.k.a. Kyosuke Higuchi, died, and the murders ceased for the time being, everyone was lapsing into a restful state. But not L. Every chance he would get, he would grab Misa and sent her into a moaning fit within seconds. He would do it while they shower, when the last member would leave the meeting room, when she got home from work, when she happened to be walking alone in the corridor, and many more times. Misa never felt a mixture of feelings, fatigue and bliss, all in one.

She kissed his nose and said, "I don't know. I never see you smile these days. Is there something wrong?" Her face darkened. "Any leads on the Second Kira?"

"I dropped it."

Misa was dumbfounded. "What? How can you drop it? I thought you rarely drop anything until it's solved."

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Is it because of me...?"

L carressed her cheek with a finger tip. "Let's not talk about that right now, Misa-chan... I want to remember this..."

Misa smiled. "Okay then, L-kun. But answer me this." She kissed his chin. "What's gotten into you these days? I'm still sore in places I never thought could be sore. Until I met you, that is."

"If a man has a beautiful woman for a girlfriend, can you blame him?"

"But you're turning me into a gym!"

L smirked. "Were you checking me out again?"

Misa giggled. "I don't want to throw your answer right back at you."

She yawned and laid on his chest.

"You need to rest. You can stay here the whole day, Misa-chan."

"This is all your fault..."

L chuckled, as he gently brought her to her back, on the bed, and covered her with the plush sheets.

"I'll be back. I have work to do for the day."

Misa pouted. "But I thought you wanted to drop everything now, since Kira got caught. The bed's still warm enough for the both of us, L-kun..."

L smiled wanly at her and said, "Misa-chan... You mean the world to me."

"_You took away everything from me. I want to take everything from you. But I can't. I wouldn't. I couldn't. You don't deserve that pity."_

**4:00 p.m.**

Misa was clutching two small boxes in her hand. Her cheeks were tinted with their usual blush, her smile radiant. She whispered, "I can't wait... I can't wait..."

Then she was pensieve. Her smile faltering.

She bit her lip as tears ran down her face. But she was smiling.

**5:00 p.m.**

L was standing on the rooftop, letting the rain pelt him.

"It feels so good... Being alive. Maybe it's because of her."

He heard the door creak, and his eyes snapped open.

"Hello, Yagami-kun."

**6:00 p.m.**

Misa was breathless as L entered the room, a smile ready on her face. However, that faltered as she saw him dripping wet and quite disheveled. She snatched a towel and ran to him, admonishing as she patted him, "You want to get sick? Are you trying some experiment or something?"

"Misa..."

She looked up. "L-kun... Leo-koi... I have something to tell you..."

L traced the soft curve of her mouth, upwards. "I always thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. But I just realized now how... wrong... I was to say something that doesn't quite put its finger on it."

Misa blushed. "That can wait then... Come here."

Misa lifted the rain-heavy shirt off of L's chest, then let his pants fall down with a slap, followed by his sopping boxers. She patted him gently with the towel, her breath hitching as he took her by the elbows and lifted her up and hugged her close.

"Not yet married, and you're acting like a housewife..."

"Practice makes perfect..."

Misa eyes widened when she saw L smile, a smile that reached his eyes. For the first time. She quivered and pressed her lips on his neck.

She proceeded to hurriedly take her nightgown off, but L held her hands and whispered, "I want to take this slow... Carefully..." He leaned down and kissed Misa, his hands on her hips, walking, making her walk backwards, until Misa felt the back of her knees hit the bed. L propped one knee there, then led Misa to sit, kissing her again. He grasped the straps of her gown and slowly pulled them down, his eyes followig the trail of flesh that was revealed inch by delicious inch. He pushed on her shoulders, making her go upwards to the bed. He crawled after and on top of her. He captured her lips again, gently probing with his tongue, as he slid a finger over the garter of her panties and pulled them down, Misa lifting her legs.

L then trailed kisses down, eventually facing her womanhood. He placed his long fingered hands on her thighs, making her shiver as his hands brushed the sides. Misa gasped as she felt a wet tongue slide from the bottom to top of her slit. L repeated this a few more times, until he delved in, touching that button, making Misa let out a hoarse scream. Before she knew it, L was up against her again, pushing his tongue in her mouth.

Misa hooked one leg on his hip then flipped them over, earning a deep moan from him as she slid him in. Misa rocked faster, until L put his hands on his hips, whispering, "Slowly, Misa-koi..." She did as she was asked, and decreased her pace.

"I want to remember this forever..."

"L-kun... We have the rest of forever..."

L gave her a small smile, and touched her cheek. "Is that from the book I gave you?"

"Yes. _***The Constant Princess**_. I thought you were trying to confer a message." She slammed her hips, making L hiss.

"Yes, I was. You'll always be my princess. As Arthur always regarded Catalina, even when he died..."

"But we won't be like them, L-kun."

L got her to her back again and set a steady pace. Slow, but powerful. Through the haze of the mounting pleasure, Misa somehow found the words.

"We...Ahhhh... Won't be as glamorous. But... Oh God... We'll have each other. We will not be like Romeo and Juliet... Ahhhhh!" She felt L kiss her again, as if trying to catch the words from her mouth to his.

"Faster!"

"Misa-koi... When we do this slowly, the pleasure will be greater. Didn't you know that..." He made his point by slightly gyrating, making Misa utter a small high-pitched sound. L grabbed her hands with his, and pinned them to the bed.

Misa whimpered, "Oh God..."

"That's right... Misa-koi... Uhhhh..." L tightly closed his eyes.

With a scream, Misa arched her back and felt the biggest explosion inside of her, L following with a moan. He slumped against her, his forehead on hers, trying to catch his breath as she is doing as well.

"You're still inside..."

"It's where I want to be..."

Misa caressed his cheek. "That was the greatest so far..."

L leaned into the softness of her smaller palm, one hand keeping it on his cheek. "I wish we did this sooner..."

Misa giggled. "We'll have a lot more of time, L-kun."

L just smiled, leaned down and sweetly kissed her.

**10:00 p.m.**

L was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his shirt on, while Misa watched him, a small smile on her face. He took her again and again for that night. He was gentle but strong. She crawled over to his and put her arms around his waist, pressing the side of her head against his chest. She smiled, feeling the constant heartbeat.

L turned to face her, put his arms around her and led her to sit on his lap, his arm supporting her back, one hand keeping her hands on his chest.

"Misa-koi... Remember that promise I wanted you to make?"

"Leo... Don't you think_"

"Do you remember, Misa-koi?"

After a while, Misa slowly nodded. Somehow, the air was permeated with love as well as determination.

L gently grasped her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Whatever happens, I want you to live."

Again, Misa nodded slowly.

"You have to promise me. Promise on the strongest thing there is and swear it to me now."

"I promise on my heart. Which is in your keeping..."

L's lips formed a thin line and he hugged her. He captured her lips for a kiss. He tasted salt and saw Misa's tears.

"L-kun... That tasted bittersweet... It felt like goodbye... Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet..." He gave her a series of butterfly kisses, ending with a longer one, then placed her gently on the bed to sit up.

Misa grabbed his hand, making him look at her. "I swore a promise to you. Now, swear your promise to me. You know that one..."

L smiled, went back to her and hugged her, whispered something in her ear and Misa's eyes widened. She looked back at his face and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

As he was by the door, his hand on the doorknob, he looked back at Misa, who was kneeling on the bed, with a smile on her face. He gave her one in return, stepped out, then shut the door.

Misa threw herself on the bed with a huge grin on her face, then gasped. She hurriedly tugged on one of the dresses that L got for her, dove under the bed, searching, grabbing the two boxes from earlier. After shoving her feet in her flats, she ran out with a blush on her cheeks and that smile on her face.

As she reached the door of the headquarters, she heard a blood-curdling scream. Slowly, her smile faded.

The door opened.

The sound of the boxes falling fell on deaf ears.

**10:28 p.m., November 5, 2007**

AN: So. Want that Epilogue? Unless you already have an inkling on what my italic trailers are and with one click of the button, this can be the end of this fic?

Oh yeah. I am not so sure about the time.

*That book was by Philippa Gregory. I have almost all her books, save for three. I'm a whore for them.

**AnjuHime, QueenVamp **and **luv-you-alwayz94: **Thank you for sticking with me 'till the end :,)

That also goes for the people who favorite, tabbed the story for alerts and tabbed me as a favorite writer... I love you, guys!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This is a somewhat three-part epilogue. Weird, huh. I usually don't like cramming a lot of things in just one breadth. Hell, I get enough of that from our subjects. Hence, unless something that rains hellfire comes after me, like a crappy connection and university crap, I update fast. And I have a habit of leaving something unless it was of no use pursuing. I dedicate this to my three constant reviewers: **AnjuHime, QueenVamp **and **luv-you-alwayz94**. Of course, I would like to thank also my fellow writers who supported this fic.

**Viduata.**

It's been seven years.

Is it?

I wonder how he is.

Those perfect hands. Those eyes that can look right into your soul, the same power, even if it was a it different from what I was used to. That shock of black hair. I never thought someone would remind me of that long gone memory. But it was a perfect mirror. The world-view Mephistopheles.

I can't dwell on that now.

I'm going to be late.

You can say this is my one last hurrah.

As I finish that one last touch, I stand up and head out the door. I'm not turning back. I don't want to remember everything that transpired. But I can allow myself this, and give myself a break from this mess I stewed myself for the past seven years: Bless the bastard, at least he gave me this speed.

The sun is setting. No...

No! I don't want to_

"_Koi..."_

_Into those endless black eyes, my personal abyss. It was warm. It was love._

_It was home._

"_I've been thinking about a quote in that movie you made me watch."_

"_'The Last Samurai'?"_

"_Yes. Samurai cannot stand the shame of defeat."_

Deep breathe. There. My eyes are dry.

There's nothing else to do. I can close my eyes, and I'll still get to my destination. You think it's impressive? From where I'm standing, I don't like it. Let me reminisce. I think when a person does that, they'll dream about it.

How paradoxical, seeing this is a nightmare.

I remember Light proposing to me. Yes. Who never thought. Despite the fact that proposals are supposed to be good memories, this is not. For me, at least. I never could read that man. Besides, with what little I know about him, it was probably an attempt to for a cover or something.

I guess I chose to recall this because of what came after. And before.

I remember leaning out the railway, thinking things, how much of a helpless little idiot people think I am. And then, I look down...

No.

I can't afford to dwell on that. Not right now.

I know I'm not making sense. But give a girl a break.

Let's see. Another memory, perhaps.

It's getting colder to concentrate much. It's not cold in a dry way. More like...

Rain. Wet. Engulfing. Comforting.

But this never soothes me like before. Unlike that one time, I was soaked to the bone. I just needed to get out and do some thinking. I knew I was a dreamer, but I was so sure that there was something beneath all the playfulness. Or at least, I thought it was. I didn't do a complete one-eighty degree turn just yet back then.

Droplets of glistening water going down the pointed chin. It's not going up, I would be absurd if I thought it was actually going up. Those pale, chiseled cheeks. And those pale lips...

I'm doing it again.

I can't live on regrets like a staple.

Another, then. I don't want to be bored. I might just find something interesting.

Light's death.

Yes, it's morbid. But somehow, I find it a really good memory. Of sorts. I wasn't there to witness it. I heard he crawled away after being shot by Matsuda. Good boy.

He took away everything from me.

My memories.

My bestfriend.

My Mephistopheles with the perfect hands...

My...

I really am a masochist.

I have to sigh. I don't want to scare people.

But, Light, whatever and wherever you are, I despise you. You took away everything from me. I want to take everything from you. But I can't. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

Not anymore.

You'll be remembered as the hero to masses.

You'll be the bane of the memories of those who were present at your crude execution. Including mine.

But, I forgive you now.

No matter what you were, you will always be my first love.

Even if you never became my greatest love.

My greatest love was...

Baby steps. I can't rush this.

Look at the time... I'm actually half-way. Instantly, the feel of old age crept in.

No. Stay still.

And just continue.

It's pointless to stop. It's actually puerile to wish to stop. It's inevitable.

I want to see my Mephistopheles again.

Walking through those double doors, I see a peculiar sight in the middle of the room.

I have found out everything.

And _this_ was my ally.

I made it clear.

My ally clearly hates me. But I grew to love this strange creature. I can't say 'human'. It must have been nostalgia. This being represents that memory. There were similarities.

But I didn't like the way my ally's eyes narrowed at what I gave. There were choices, after that. I showed that I didn't have any choice in the matter. Despite what this one felt, there were hints of saving me. No one can save me. And frankly.

I don't have anymore reason to to be saved.

I'm near.

I will allow myself this last memory. Just this one. For once in my life, I have to be strong.

And accept that things don't always have happy endings.

For once, I wanted to be responsible.

I'll just imagine that it's like forcing myself to eat calorie-packed burgers.

_A feeling of dread. Coursing stealthily in the veins._

_Quick pattering of feet echoed in the empty hallways, the blush high on the cheeks, two precious items clutched to the chest._

_But jubilation won over._

_The door burst open._

_Pale faces everywhere._

_They were carrying something out in a white sheet._

_It was long._

_No..._

_Was someone hurt?_

_I wanted to ask, but I was frozen._

_Then a naked pale arm fell out._

_No._

_It was an arm encased in white-long sleeved sheath._

_The hand was the same color as the sleeve._

_No._

_No..._

_Matsuda came into the room that night. I was quiet. Despite what everybody thought of me, they should know shock could also halt a person into such a state. Every single one of the team was devastated anyway. Even Aizawa. What's one more hanger-on?_

_He told me he knew about me and... L. I guess he read too many girly magazines like the one... L... confiscated from him. He took me by the hand and led me out of my room. I just let him._

_He led me down and into a cold room. I felt a stab._

_There was a solitary metal table there, like the one I was put on before. But it was now vertical. And a white sheet covering something._

_I don't know if I floated or walked. I just knew that my world narrowed down to me and what was underneath that white sheet._

_I tugged down the sheet._

_He was sleeping._

_My Leo._

_He can't be dead._

_He looked just as he was when he sleeps right next to me, so warm. His mouth was slightly open, and his hair ever so messy._

_I'll wake him up, this lazy racoon. I put my hand on his chest to shake him awake._

_No heartbeat._

_It couldn't be..._

_I don't know if I have said anything. I just felt my mouth move._

_A crazy thought._

_Maybe if I kiss him, that infection from kissing a dead person, whatever it was, will infect then kill me._

_He's cold... He's not responding._

_I looked at him with new eyes. _

_And saw the difference._

_When he slept, there were no shadows underneath any of his defined face structure. His lips were fuller. He was beautiful._

_Now, I see those shadows, underneath his eyes, his high cheeks. And his lips... They're so white..._

_But still so heartbreakingly beautiful..._

_God, isn't thid punishment enough..._

_I can't believe it... He was the same color as the shirt he was wearing. A pure white angel._

_Something hurt my ears, and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Matsuda shrink back. _

_I was the one who made such a sound._

_An ironic thought. This is the part when I wrestle Matsuda for any weapon, or can pass as one, and kill myself over his body._

_The erstwhile, impure Juliet._

_In the nick of time, I remembered._

_Even when he broke his promise, of coming back to me, I shouldn't break mine._

_I have to live._

_Live for the small boxes tucked deep into my bag._

_I turn my back, and uttered the three words I'd never thought I'll ever mean seriously before._

"_Goodbye, my love..."_

_I won't lie and say my heart is broken._

_No, it's not broken at all._

_You can't break something that was ripped out._

Stairs. Still the same speed. Judging from the height of this, I still have some time. Not much. But I shouldn't complain. Every second counts. I, of all people, should know that.

The people who died by my hand must be laughing now.

I was counting like they counted.

Cold.

I must have spaced out.

It's so beautiful here.

That sunset. It was a good thought, I guess, for once.

Rustles of silk. The sunset.

Railings. I allowed myself one last memory.

A balcony.

Hands touching.

That pulse point.

Idiotic.

Six years, but the confirmation just came now: I fell hard that night, underneath the stars.

Then it was dark.

The body will protect itself.

There's another pain worse than this, anyway.

Try six years.

But I remembered something, jolting out of that blanket of natural, knee-jerk euphoria.

Panicking, I realized I still have it with me.

Losing feeling...

Then a pressure.

It was slight.

But it was still pressure.

I can't see...

I can't hear...

I can't feel much...

But when I forced my hand up, I had to tug.

It was long.

I'm willing to place all my hope on this guess.

The guess that this was the person who can help me.

I concentrated, felt that slight pressure. I thought of the words, hoping for the voice I couldn't hear to make them vocal. I hope I raised the right one that contained it.

I had my memories.

And this is all that I can give now.

I won't exist.

But at least... Mephistopheles...

Calming down...

As my heartbeat slowed, looking back, I realized I didn't have any regrets.

I loved.

Was loved.

And I got to see those perfect hands, that mirror.

My only one, my only sole regret.

I won't be reunited.

Leo...

AN: It'll get clearer, I swear. You guys still with me?

As for explanations, wait for the last, those who pmed and

**Luv-u-alwayz94QueenVamp: **A sequel? Still playing with the idea. I found something out, and as I said before, if this hits the spot, I mean when this is completed and it's a sure go, I'm posting a sequel rooting from this info.

**QueenVamp: **Yuh, it was hinted at what the boxes contained. But I won't be serving you as a good writer should by revealing it straightforwardly so soon, making it all boring! But it shall be revealed! In a way.

**.Sara.: **I am honored by the criticism. Sorry if I didn't seem to add what you wanted :( I tend to use just a few certain events rather than a lot. Like "behind the scenes" kind of thing? Thanks for reading and hope to read your fics too! Happy birthday to your kid! I'd like to have them, if ever I do decide to get married and can actually swear off a bit on being a fervent individualist hahaha.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Rurouni Kenshin. My new goal. To gather "the three": series, movies and manga! Yosh! I've already the complete movies and hurrying to get the series and manga so I can get started!

Tried cosplay. Went as Amane Misa. Got ambushed by kids who wanted to write their names in the Death Note (the generation today is quite morbid and suicidal haha), people who made me perform silly stunts and poses. And got ambush kissed by a stranger in a Lawliet costume :|

**Luv-u-alwayz94: **Stay with meeeee!

**AnjuHime: **It ain't over yet. And I think I'll be burned by people if the content of the ending comes haha.

**Nani Hatake: **You flatter me... Thank you!

**Inops**

Just one more card...

There.

How do you like that, L?

Hn. Guess not. I solved the puzzle you never finished.

No.

Mello had a big role in it.

I'll give you credit for giving us the leads.

But as everybody knows, you're "six-feet-under". Despite me calling you a loser, I guess I'll allow this just this one time again: You will be the only person that will ever deserve me and Mello's adoration and respect.

Without you, we wouldn't know how and where to begin. And from the start, you have always given large support to Whammy's, our home. Tch. The "Whammy Boys". The human imagination never ceases to bore and/or irritate me.

And tomorrow, everything will fall into place. We will end this.

Anyway, enough talking to ghosts for now. I still have roughly five hours. I have a mission: Operation Tarot Fort...

"_Sir."_

You have got to be kidding me. "Yes? I am very busy. Please make sure this is of utmost importance."

"_There's someone here to meet you."_

Now, this is why we invented computers. So people like me, don't have to see people like you, whoever you may be. "Tell them I am preoccupied."

"_Sir... She knows the late L..."_

… That changes the picture. Could it be... "Let her in."

"You really like cards, don't you?"

I don't have time for this. "What do you want" I can spare a little formality for this monster and at least face her. "Second Kira?"

There is something different about her. She still looks nauseatingly... "cute", as Matt called her. But I never let looks deceive me. Underneath all that, lies a murderer, a puppet, Kira's whore. But somehow, she looks... diminished. I do not feel pity for this slave. After all.

She killed L.

"I have some things for you..."

"What could you possibly have that will interest me, now that Kira's gone?" Hm. I wanted a reaction. Either she's still grieving, which really is a waste of time, or she's smarter than she looks.

"I am taking a chance. A chance guess that L trusts you greatly."

Ah. I should end this before she makes any more of a fool that she is. "Yes. Though, it also looked like he trusted the very person who ordered his execution as he trusted me." It was partly a lie. A huge percentage, but there is some truth in it.

"I didn't come here to chase old ghosts." Her voice is hard. Good. For once, I won't lie and admit that this is pure satisfaction over this girl.

"I found something out. I was hoping you will understand. I can't entrust this to anyone else..."

Go on. I guess you talking can fill that silence for a while, and I can finally swear off noise.

"As you and L came from somewhat similar backgrounds."

I look into her face fully. Where did she get this information? Should I have her arrested?

"I want you to take a look at these." She handed over a thick envelope.

I tipped it over and saw three large photographs.

No... It can't be...

"Why are you showing me these?" I already found out as soon as those pictures appeared before my eyes. But this could lead to something else. Something I must be missing.

"I found this."

Another folder. Shaking it, a sheet fell out. An all too familiar looking sheet.

I let the words process.

No...

I know how it feels. Not that which she's going through right now.

But to lose someone to begin with, and in the end, lose another.

I go through everything. Indeed, it is inevitable. But for the sake of this soul, maybe I can spare her from what's to come in a few days time. At least...

Wait a minute.

Giving me these pictures...

Entrusting to me what was confined in said pictures.

Can it be...

_She knows?_

A little probing, then, with a generous incentive. L would do something like this. Look at Aiber and Weddy. Besides.

I have a promise to keep.I owe that much.

But it doesn't mean I'll give it freely like a party favor.

"I don't own you anything."

"Okay."

"I'll take this, not you." Fodder. Just bite into it.

"Fine by me."

Okay then. Straight hardball. "But if you give me a good reason, I'll reconsider."

Brittle chuckles. "I don't have any. Not anymore."

Again, I already know the reason why she's acting this way.

"I guess you already know the reasons. Care to tell me?"

But I guess some people still need a reality bite from their peer.

"You want room to grow. And you already know the outcome, and you think I'm the best option."

She inclines her head. "As always. You will never cease to amaze me."

I narrow my eyes, seeing another hole. "You think I can't do it."

"L was human. And so are you. It's going to be too late for me. People will always hound, as your appearance proved. I'm just acting a step ahead of the game."

I'll give this girl credit. She's not as dumb as people think. But she's still stupid, if she thinks I can't keep two lives.

She rises to leave. "Thank you." A smile. It was sad. "You know, if things were different, I would have really loved to be your friend..." She starts to walk away.

Judging by her speed, she's still grieving over the loss which I now understood, with just one look at that picture and her reaction, but she was determined. She's walking with a pace of finality. And she can't wait to get away from me. But I need to make a final call before that. I can't allow her to leave without knowing that I will win.

"I will have him detained." She stops. Good. "He will not escape me. He will be spared. But he will never be free." She turns to me. Another smile. But somehow... Despite being sad...

"Thank you..." She walks back to me. "You remind me of someone..."

"I know. And now, you want me to represent a memory." She doesn't even flinch at my bluntness. Just how well did she know my predecessor?

She leans in. I will not close my eyes, curious at what will happen, despite already having an inkling. Her lips touches mine, ever so gently. Inexperienced at these things but just from sheer observation, despite her intent, it didn't feel the way it was supposed to feel.

It was soft.

It was gentle.

It was goodbye.

_Idiot! Matsuda is an idiot!_

_He shot Yagami._

_But a shoulder wound won't kill him._

_God damn it, he ran off. If Matsuda won't find him and staunch that wound, I will__

_Wait._

_What is that?_

_Corner of my eye._

_On top of that spire._

_No..._

_It felt cold, as if the wind rushed through me._

_No..._

_I close my eyes._

"It's fine..."

"I failed."

"No. You tried your best."

"What would you know of defeat, pampered as you are." I want to strike a nerve. Anything. Get her angry at me.

"You don't know what I've lost. I'll gladly take that loss of your a thousandfold in exchange. But it's already too late for that. And I don't wish to deprive you of this. Despite the loss, it came hand-in-hand with victory. Isn't that what you wanted?"

She's baiting me. She must know. I have to make sure. I won't slip in a single thing;

I've broken a promise in a day. I can't lose this one.

"You can talk to me."

Kindness. At least, I think it is. I don't use it, as I think people are better off without, since it gives one strong attachments to forget that at any moment, that so-called kindness can be gone.

"Can I trust you with something?"

And from what I saw in her eyes, I knew I failed yet again.

_Noisy._

_It reminds me of Whammy's._

_Never mind that._

_I'll be going back soon._

_Something warm envelopes my fingers._

I understood why you had to do it.

I wanted to speak to L.

But right now, at this point in time, all I have to face is a cold marble stone.

But for you to make a grievous miscalculation because of overconfidence.

"_Understood. But what if she serves no purpose? You know the retirement program of those types."_

"_He will not. She has a stronghold, as I don't have."_

"_Ahhh. But you have a trump card. You always do."_

"_Yes. It is a gamble."_

I let my gratitude for you get in the way. It was a foolish mistake. Just as how the minions of Kira killed a bulk of my team.

And just like this incident, this next mishap, it was on the wrong of both parties once more. And the bigger fault lies with me yet again.

_It was the day after Yagami Light died._

"_You will promise never to tell anyone?"_

"_Alright..."_

"_Living nor dead." Check. We're getting there._

"_Now, care to expound on that?"_

"_It was an expression. I wanted to stress the secrecy."_

"_I see. But why must I keep this secret?"_

"_Because I don't want anyone to worry anymore, to think about me. Let everything fall into place..."_

"_...but you want me to hold the last chip."_

"_Yes."_

"_I understand."_

"_And this is the most important one yet..."_

"_Take care of... this." Then I turn back to her. "We can keep you here. At least it will be peaceful."_

"_A Samurai cannot stand the shame of defeat."_

"_Are you emulating them now? Are you going to kill yourself?"_

_A smile._

"_My friend. I died six years ago."_

Did she know, this woman who claimed me to be her friend, that it was me, in the end?

_I couldn't get there in time._

_She was still. A mess of black fabric, blood and gold._

_There was nothing I could do._

_I kneel next to her. The least I could do now was give her a proper__

_A slap._

_Was it?_

_No. She was feeling me._

_Her eyes. Dilated, shot through with red._

_Her eyesight has gone._

_Her ears were pouring blood._

_The eardrums burst._

_So her head was first, somehow._

_Her spine is broken._

_It will be moments before she loses all feeling and finally..._

_I allow myself a small morbid relief that at least she's not feeling much pain now._

_How could she last this long?_

_Her lips are moving._

_I hold her close. It's only blood. And I've been wet with it before._

_She pulls at my hair._

_She's trying to "see"._

"_O-one last request..."_

_She trusts me completely. Why else would she ask?_

_But so reckless. Such is the desperation of one on the brink of the scythe._

_For her, quite ironic._

_She tears a locket from her neck and pressed it to my hand._

_I immediately pocketed it, not caring to look, because I feel I owe the three of them the service to at least make her trip to the grave even marginally less painful._

"_I'm sorry..." I never said that to anyone before. Lives must be sacrificed at times to gain a higher prize. But why did it have to be this life? Surely, all that she has been through were enough?_

_She was mouthing something. I shouldn't look. It must be private._

_A rattling breath._

_And just like that, I felt what it was like for a life to end in my arms_

Now, I'm left with the promises of less importance.

My phone.

"Yes?"

"_**Good afternoon, sir. The confirmation?"**_

"England."

I walk away with a finality and with the conclusive promise in my hand, the evidence in my other and a deathbed unspoken and unconcious vow in my pocket.

AN: Nearing the end.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: This is it. And I got back with my beau, which made things a little brighter haha. But, but. This didn't change my story ;). He's the one who drilled it in never to let feelings get in the way. Hn. That's what you get when you have a guy brought up in the old discipline of bushido, I guess ._.'

I'll be alright as long as he doesn't commit seppuku.

Alpha and Omega, guys. Alpha and Omega ;)

**Tragodeia**

_A piercing scream in the night._

_Muffled, yet it can cut into the hearts of the strongest._

_Frantic clawing hitting wet ground, profanities mixing with the unearthly screams._

_Wood is struck. Breaking._

_Deep gasps._

_Murmurs of comfort._

_Silence._

It was a pointless, really.

Red roses were everywhere on that day.

That day...

It was sweet, and on that supposed day, I was supposed to be happy.

But the roses were waste. Wasted, useful then as a sweetener.

A reminder.

But I couldn't turn it away, even when I'd rather be tending my garden and my pretty little business.

By the gate, I wait. Until I saw the dust gather into clouds.

A boy with white hair alighted, holding unto a pale hand.

My heart stopped.

I see him. As clear as day.

Lawliet.

The same pale skin. That messy hair.

Out of the remnants of a diminished habit, my clenched fist flew to settle on top of my lips.

"What is this?" I couldn't bother with politeness right now. The shock was too great.

Or seeing something...no. Someone, that was a product of a long dead memory, must be the effects of...

"It's nice to see you too." Black eyes gleamed through the white mop of hair. "Travis Deus."

I forgot about the silent one holding unto this boy, who looked up at me with that defiant gleam. I didn't mind. Of that, I was proud of him.

Inside my house, it was silent. Lawliet was sleeping upstairs in the room my hired maid patted free of dust.

A room which I never thought was to be used ever again after that day was taken away from me. The day of the red roses.

"I can't stay long."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't."

Silence again. I don't want anything else but this. Can't this boy, with all his impressive caliber, understand that?

Then again, I must be wishing for the impossible, as this boy was honed to overlook such things.

"When you leave, you will take that boy upstairs with you."

"No."

"That's an order." He bowed his head. At least he still knows who his superior is.

But despite the satisfaction of that, I can't help but feel a small disappointment for his all too easy defeat.

Wait a minute.

All too easy...

"You're getting sloppy, Travis."

He looks straight into my eyes, with a hard edge into his.

This was rather surprising. All the years I have watched over him, I always thought that only Mello could exhibit such an emotion.

"This is your responsibility. Not mine."

"Then send him to Whammy's."

"How dare you." It was calm. But that edge in his eyes crept into his voice. "I couldn't do anything about it, but you're trying to use this against me, to get me to leave him at a foreign place."

"Dragging this boy all the way from Japan to England doesn't qualify?"

"You and I both know what I mean."

Yes, I do. Every day ever since the roses, I have known. Known the pain of failure. Of...

"He has her eyes." That made me look up.

"Not the ones we know of. It's as if her power passed unto him. I cannot explain this. Nor am I even sure that I would want to know."

I was listening, but due to years of habit. It didn't mean I wanted to hear it.

"She loved him, you know, Travis. The man we both knew. She loved him with a passion."

"I don't want to hear this right now."

"You are sloppy. During our talk, me and her, she quoted him more than once. And this was my favorite. Would you like to hear it?"

I waited. Inwardly, I knew I was swallowing poison. The sweet kind.

"'No matter how brilliant one may be, the fact doesn't change that they are still human.' I liked that."

The boy rose, I followed him to the door. He faced me again as the car behind him entered into a rumble.

"I miss that man. He was the world to us at Whammy's. He is the only one who I can ever say that I truly loved and looked up to as a father." He got in and rolled down the window to look at me. "But tell me, Travis.

Where is that man now?"

And with those words, he was gone.

That man is dead, Nate.

And the small part that wall all that remained of him, died with her.

The sun is shining through.

Ever since I began lapsing back into that old habit of being completely motionless, it was always like this.

I felt a tug on my sleeve.

I look down, and was encountered by a mass of black hair. He slowly lifted his head, until his eyes locked with mine.

I felt my eyes widen.

They were red.

His eyes's pupils were red.

A memory, nearly ten years ago, reminded me of someone with the same, chilling red eyes.

A lost brother.

But this boy, looking up at me, spoke in a small, yet steady voice.

"May I please have some water?"

From what Nate has left me, this boy is about seven years old.

"Her last wish was fulfilled."

"Please keep quiet."

The boy was looking behind me. He gave a small, slow smile.

Could it be...

In the kitchen, I watched as he sat on the silver table top, slowly sipping the warm milk. Somehow, tenderness crept in. He was rather small for his age. But if he got the genes of his father, he'd be taller despite the added Asian blood, which tended to be on the average height usually.

"Am I a bad boy?"

"Hn?"

"You want to put me to sleep. Warm milk usually does the trick..."

Sharp boy. Just like his father, I noted with pride.

"You remind me of someone I used to know long ago. Where are your parents, boy?"

"They're dead..."

"I see..."

Silence.

"Mell-senpai_"

"You've met him?"

"Hai... But only for a few days. He told me he'll take care of me. But he also died."

It was disturbing that this child can talk so calmly about death. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me my father was a great man who died fighting. Mello-senpai said he's his greatest hero."

A pain in my chest. Mello. He died too young, along with Matt. They didn't deserve to die such deaths. Such bright boys.

But Life taught me long ago that it doesn't swing that way at all.

"And my mother..."

I tensed.

"I never saw her. But there was a very pretty lady who always visited me for the whole of January. She replaced whatever a mother is to me."

"What was she like...?"

Again, the small smile. "She had the most beautiful golden hair, the kindest, brownest eyes in the world." Then a small frown. "But she was sad... I can see that. I asked her once."

"Oh...?"

"She told me she lost someone so precious many years ago, and that she knows that she'll never be with him anymore because she was bad. She told me that I kept her happy and that she loves me. But I didn't believe she was bad. Bad people don't give you kisses morning and night, tuck you in or give you presents. And bad people can never love."

"Where is she now...?" I know it was such a useless question. But it is also an enduring one.

The boy bowed his head a bit. "Near-senpai told me she had to go elsewhere. A place where no one can hurt her anymore. I wish I could see her one last time. She stayed with me the whole night, you know. And when I woke up, she was gone..."

It was my turn to bow my head.

I wonder what she felt... Did she hate the man who she thought loved her, as she died? Did she love him until her dying breath? Was she scared? Or did she face it bravely as, ironically, an old friend?

I was jolted out of these thoughts when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to face huge red pupiled eyes, and a tissue.

This boy was holding out a tissue for me.

I lifted a hand to my cheek, and felt wetness.

I was crying.

Even on that day when the roses fell, I did not cry.

And now, in front of this child who lost everything, but still so innocent to fathom the loss, I was crying. An adult in his eyes.

He yawned.

As gentle as I can, I gathered him in my arms, feeling the childish softness of him. It made my heart feel all the more tender.

As I tucked him in, a glint on the pink dresser caught my eye.

Out of curiosity, I walked over there, and my heart stopped momentarily as I saw the item.

It was a locket with a thin gold chain. Beside it were two boxes.

And here I am again. Sitting in front of the dying embers of the fireplace.

I am holding one item in my hand, a strip with a red dot. The other, is on the side table.

I didn't want to see it.

"I know something that may interest you."

"What could possibly interest me now..."

"Please listen..."

I did. I couldn't help it. We were all that were left of a brighter past.

But as the words began to sink in, I was shocked.

I stood up, and walked to the room which I was so intent on leaving to the mercy of dust and rot just days ago.

As the shock wore off, another feeling took place.

Determination.

_The morning light shone through the window panes, flooding the room with hues of gold and orange._

_A bright laughter echoed and rapid footfalls, followed by the shutting of a door._

_Silence once more._

_As the light crept and engulfed a small table, something caught its rays, winking back._

_A ring._

_The shadows upon the surface of the ring left its inner in its shadow, making the eternal, engraved words on it as apparent as the day it was first held by a hopeful hand:_

_**I love thee...**_

AN: I tried to leave some parts at a standstill, as I said before, I was playing over the idea of a sequel due to the new information.

The name. Look at the title :).

So. How'd I do?

Did I pick your mind?

Did you want to run me through with a blunt stick? Hahaha.

Thank you to those who hung on 'till the end!

See ya on the happy train!


End file.
